


Growing Pains

by nyawer92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Action & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Crushes, Debauchery, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Family Drama, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Partying, Puberty, Shooting Guns, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92
Summary: A coming of age story of Naruto and gang as they navigate through puberty, teenage drama and senior year at the Konoha Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first high school teen story.  
> This one is particularly close to my heart and I'm really excited to write it.  
> My other fic Restoration is still underway. I'll be updating both side by side if I can.  
> Let me know what you think! :)

Konoha successfully completed another year of a humid summer and was ready to let its lush green leaves turn to gold.

The upcoming fall however, also meant the beginning of another school year for Konoha Academy students. Hence with a few groans and shed tears, the students departed from their respective homes to school with the added excitement of meeting their friends. 

One such group had already laid claim to the nearest bus stop as a rendezvous point to exchange much awaited conversation.

‘I’m telling you Hinata, this is definitely our year!’ exclaimed an excited blonde.

‘Ino you say that every year but let’s face it, the school board will never rule out uniforms’ 

‘Pffft, that’s what you think’ said Ino with a toss of her long ponytail. ‘The uniforms are a tool to suppress our individual creativity. They want us to be subjugated to the mundane. This year is going to change all that. I’m not going to stand for it. I stayed up late last night devising a full proof plan to counter the stifling uniform rule and different ways to express my awesome self’ she swished her glamorous ponytail with dramatic effect.

Hinata sighed deeply. ‘Is that why you’re wearing a denim jacket instead of a blazer?’

‘Yes! If I’m going to be a fashion major, I need to show college scouts what I can do. Plus flaunting my designs is always a plus’ she added with a wink.

‘They’ll never allow it. The board thinks uniforms are equalizers. They’ll never let you enter the building’

‘Hmm…that’s what you think but I actually went through the student handout. It said that its mandatory to wear school uniforms however other items like jackets gloves etc can be added to their wardrobe. They didn’t say what kind’ she smiled mischievously. 

Hinata shook her head in exasperation. 

Ino looked awfully pleased with herself, skipping around in her denim jacket that she had donned instead of the KA navy blue blazer.

‘Anyway, what’s new with you? How was your summer? Please tell me you spoke to Naruto at least once'

As if on cue, Hinata started stuttering and stumbled over her own shoes. 

Ino chuckled at her antics. They had nearly reached the bus stop when a voice called forcing them to turn around.

‘Hey, wait for me!’ 

‘Seriously, we told you we wouldn’t wait for you if you’re late’ admonished Ino

‘Sorry my alarm didn’t go off today’ she said, stifling a huge yawn.

‘Sakura, what’s that?’ Hinata asked, pointing at Sakura’s legs.

‘They're pants’ replied Sakura ‘Hinata are you okay?’

‘Girls wear skirts, that’s the designated uniform’

Sakura crinkled her nose. ‘Not necessarily, I’ve decided skirts are a chauvinistic way to degrade young women and make them into mere objects to be ogled at. So this year, I’m ditching the skirts and wearing what the boys wear, cuz no one’s harping at them about the uniforms’

‘You’re expressing your individuality. I get that!’ said Ino enthusiastically.

‘I seem to be the only one who hasn’t gone nuts over the summer’ Hinata murmured.

‘That’s because Naruto isn’t here’ winked Ino

‘Shut up’

Both girls smirked.

‘By the way, where is Naruto?’ Ino asked Sakura

‘Last I checked, he was crashing over at Sasuke’s, he’ll most likely hitch a ride with him’

‘How Sasuke tolerates him, I’ll never know’

Sakura laughed boisterously

‘Nah, Sasuke’s great but he’s a little socially inept, Naruto usually helps him out with that, they’re good for each other that way’

Ino raised her eyebrow at her friend.

As if on cue, a gleaming dark blue Maserati Quattroporte pulled up near the bus stop. With one window rolled down, a blonde head emerged and greeted the trio.

’Sup ladies. Did you miss me this summer?’ greeted Naruto

‘Yeah right’ said Ino

‘We just saw you last week’ said Sakura

‘Yeah but a lot can happen in a week Sakura-chan, stop killing my vibe’ he whined.

‘You have no vibe.’ Said a voice from inside the car

‘Shut up teme, I’m trying to up my game here’

‘You have no game, idiot’

‘You wanna go teme?’

‘As If’

‘Yeah, you wish you could beat the great Naruto’

‘Great Naruto needs to get his own ride’

‘So what if I prefer carpools, they’re eco-friendly.’

‘You mean you’re cheap’

‘Shut up teme before I make you sorry’

‘Yeah I’m sure you will’

Hinata stayed silent throughout the whole exchange.

Boys kept their banter up for another few seconds before Sakura broke in. 

‘You two are such children. Anyway we’re going to be late so you two need to shut up and make room for us’

‘There’s no room here’ said Sasuke haughtily.

‘Oh please, there’s plenty of room in the back and all three of us can squeeze in’ 

She opened the back seat door and the three girls shuffled in. 

‘Man, now you’re really killing my vibe’ grumbled Naruto.

‘Shut up Dobe’ retorted Sasuke although he didn’t seem to mind the girls hitching a ride, until Ino started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow paced start before events really take off.  
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comment section below. :)

When Naruto walked in the grey building of Konoha Academy, he was immediately greeted by a disheveled looking Kiba and a laid back Shikamaru. 

‘Hey guys, how was your summer?’ asked Naruto enthusiastically.

‘The usual’ replied Shikamaru with a shrug.

‘Ugh don’t ask, my mom’s been on my case to pass senior year and not coast by, really bad for the rep you know. Plus the new school rule says we can’t have pets, how messed up is that?’he asked as if the others would challenge his view.

‘Right, they probably did that after last year’s hamster disaster’ 

‘Yeah but it was a harmless creature’

‘It caught fire while sneaking in the science lab, Kiba’

‘Whatever’ Kiba skulked and made his way to class.

The hamster incident was not something Naruto wanted to discuss especially since the school administration was still figuring out who did it and he wasn’t going to clue them in. It was technically a prank that went wrong. He was supposed to put the hamster in the back of Choji’s shirt and cause mayhem but the furry creature escaped before they could do anything.

Sighing, Naruto made his way to class where the rest of the group was already there and in their seats. 

Sakura and the girls sat near the window chatting away, while Sasuke found a seat for himself at the back of the class glaring at anyone who dared come near him. Naruto supposed his fangirls had already attacked. 

He snickered slightly, it never got old. He wanted to see that. 

Bastard, didn’t even save me a seat. Naruto pouted when he saw that the seats next to him was occupied.

He still found a place in front of the brooding boy and grinned at him. 'Guess we’re going to be study buddies too' 

‘Kill me now’ muttered Sasuke.

Their homeroom teacher Kakashi walked in, tall and masked as ever. 

He welcomed them back and announced a new student joining them someone by the name of Sai. Naruto had never heard of a more ridiculous name. The new guy sat in the only seat available which was in front of him. 

He tried to say hi and make conversation but the weirdo said something even weirder which made Naruto regret his decision instantly. He didn’t approach the new kid again.

The day crept by slowly and it wasn’t until lunch time that Naruto felt more like himself. 

‘Let’s eat!’ he declared as soon as the bell rang.

Everyone else moved to leave for the cafeteria or other places. Naruto spotted Sakura packing her stuff b her desk.

‘Hey Sakura-chan, want to hang out with us on the roof?’

‘Thanks Naruto but I told Ino and Hinata I’d do lunch with them. Meet up after school?’ she smiled at him.

‘Definitely’

It had become quite a ritual for them to spend time after school at Sasuke’s house for one reason or another. Even though Sakura had Ino and Hinata, she had always been friends with the boys as far as anyone could remember and Naruto usually went out of his way to include her in whatever they were doing, 

By the time school ended, Naruto was exhausted but still excited over the prospect of meeting Sasuke and Sakura after school. He hated going home it just reminded him of how sad and lonely his life was, but being with his friends made him forget all that. 

He had just caught up to Sasuke leaving the building when Sakura came bursting forward.

‘Sasuke, Naruto , wait!’ she called

‘What?’ Sasuke wheeled around angrily

‘I need a ride’ 

‘We gave you a ride this morning, go on your own’ 

‘No, we’re going over to your house anyway, what’s the big deal?’ she spoke angrily

‘Since when did I give you permission to come over?’

‘Excuse me, your permission?’ She glared at him

‘Guys, c’mon I’m starving, let’s just go already’

‘Why is it that you two think its fine for you to crash over at my place when it bothers me?’

‘Because it doesn’t bother you’ retorted Sakura

‘You have the best junk food stashed around your house’

Sasuke gritted his teeth visably frustrated.

‘Look Sasuke, I have to tutor Naruto in Chemistry anyway and our World History paper is due end of this week, we’ll need to get a headstart on that if we’re going to survive senior year or Asuma-sensei will have our ass!’

‘Fine’ Sasuke relented 

The two cheered loudly and rushed towards the parking lot.

‘I call shotgun’ yelled Naruto

‘No way!’ Sakura called.

Sasuke sighed deeply shaking his head at his bad luck for getting stuck with absolute idiots.

He would never admit it out loud but Sakura and Naruto livened up the place and his gigantic, usually empty house didn’t seem so dreadful when they were there to keep him company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background about the characters in this AU.   
> If you like the chapter or the story let me know what you think :)

Sasuke lived in the posh district of Konoha. His entire house spanned over acres of land worth of real estate. It was a perfect blend of modern and traditional architecture and had its own exclusive driveway that went on for miles. 

Sakura never ceased to be amazed by it. She recalled suffering from a serious case of whiplash because she would keep turning in every direction to look at the Uchiha estate and it’s widespread of lush gardens when she first visited the house as a child. The Uchiha were the oldest and most traditional of Konoha’s families, right alongside the Hyuuga’s, Yamanaka’s and Nara’s. They owned and commissioned many architectural landmarks to Konoha and were caretakers of the Konoha Stock Exchange. 

Sakura’s parents were architects who ran their own construction company. So it came as no surprise when they were commissioned by the Uchiha Corporation to design and build the historic Hokage Mountain and Konoha museum. 

Obviously that led to their families meeting frequently and so Sakura found herself at dinner parties in the middle of adult conversation. Sakura liked visiting the Uchihas, especially hanging out with Itachi-nisan, Sasuke’s kind and affectionate older brother. He would always give her sweets when she was upset or when her mother had been too strict with her. She liked him best but she didn’t see much of him these days. 

Ever since he joined his parents in handling Uchiha Corp, he barely visited home. Sasuke was mostly left on his own. His parents cared for him, Sakura knew that was obvious, but they didn’t seem to have time for him. 

On his thirteenth birthday, Sakura and Naruto had thrown him a small yet fun birthday party. They had gorged on junk food and played video games till their eyes melted. It was the greatest party either of them had ever been to, and even though Sasuke reserved his thoughts, she knew he had fun, because every now and then she'd see a small smile on his face which he had desperately tried to hide. His parents had joined in too and it was the last time Sakura had ever seen him so carefree and happy. 

Things started to go downhill from that day. Sasuke’s parents had to leave for Hong Kong on a trip the very next day as they had begun expanding their business internationally and were meeting with potential partners. That was the first of many trips they would eventually take to successfully expand their influence, leaving Itachi to handle the domestic businesses and Sasuke to fend for himself. 

Since then, it had become an unspoken understanding between Naruto and Sakura to crash over at Sasuke’s after school with one excuse or the other. They knew he didn’t mind even though he openly grumbled. Who’d rather be stuck in an eerily empty house anyway?

Sakura’s parents always made time for dinner so she would have to depart soon sometimes but she knew Naruto wouldn’t leave unless he had to so Sasuke was in good hands, sort of.

When they got home from school, Sasuke’s dining table was cluttered with books and exercise worksheets that they had collected during their Chem lesson that day. Sakura was hard at work trying to help an irate Naruto on how to handle their homework.

‘You just have to balance the equations here, Naruto. It’s all a matter of balancing numbers’

‘Ugh this is hopeless Sakura-chan, there’s so much to remember. My brain’s going to leak out all the information!’

‘That wouldn’t be a surprise’ came Sasuke’s answer from the TV room.

‘Shut up teme’ yelled Naruto gritting his teeth.

‘Make me’ he replied arrogantly.

Naruto growled and ran to the massive TV room.

Sighing Sakura got up and moved towards the den. Sasuke and Naruto were wrestling on the couch and hitting each other with pillows.

She snorted at the scene which made them stop and look over at her.

‘So you think you can casually laugh over at the seriousness of the situation?’ asked Sasuke, a deep frown marring his features.

‘Yes actually, cuz you two look like idiots right now’

They looked at each other and smirked. Soon enough Sakura found herself being pelted with gigantic throw pillows that Sasuke’s mother had meticulously decorated the room with. 

‘Oh my God stop! I didn’t say anything. Ugh’ the two kept throwing pillows at her.

She huffed and threw them back engaging in an intense pillow fight battle royale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real action begins from here,  
> Let me know what you thought :)

Fall had easily turned into early winter and a deep chill had settled over Konoha by mid-October. School had progressed the way it does year after year and Sakura and her friends found themselves drowning again in quizzes, due papers and projects deadlines that kept them busy for the next few weeks. 

A reprieve finally arrived when Tsunade-sensei announced the upcoming school formal.

‘Ugh finally, I’ve been dying to go shopping!’ cried Ino

‘But you went last weekend’ interjected Hinata.

‘Yeah but I need fabric if I’m going to make a custom designed dress’ winked Ino

Hinata shook her head and sighed, typical Ino.

‘Heyy are you girls going to ask anyone?’ inquired Tenten as she sidled up to their table in the cafeteria.

It was too cold to sit on the quad so the girls decided to stay inside and chat.

‘Well I’ve already got my eye on someone’ said Ino as she fixed up her mascara in her handheld mirror.

‘Oohh who?’ 

‘Not telling, till I get confirmation’ 

They giggled indulgently.

‘So, HInata who’re you going to ask to the dance?’ Ino nudged the girl.

‘N-n-noone.’ She stuttered.

‘Yeah right’

‘I’m serious’

‘Huh. Where’s Sakura?’ asked Tenten, looking around for a familiar pink haired girl.

‘She’s in the bio lab. She said she had to get some stuff done for Tsunade-sensei, what a teacher’s pet’

Ino sipped her caramel latte quietly and then rolled her eyes.

‘Ugh did she have to show up here too?’

The girls looked over to see a petite girl with a broad face and orange hair elaborately curled. Tskyomi Ami, Ino’s main rival when it came to popularity and probably one of the ditziest girls she’d ever met. 

It was no surprise that Ami would raise in popularity especially with her rising stardom as a YouTube beauty sensation. However, it didn’t help her attitude at all and Ino hated her for it.

She was as always, flanked by her posse and this time was no exception.

‘Ah, look who we have here girls, a wannabe fashion flunky and her weirdo friends. Tenten, I think the space buns went out of style ages ago.’ She smiled at the girls.

‘Really? I might actually have to check the new catalogues, they’re called the I don’t give a hoot edition’

Ino and Hinata laughed.

‘What are you doing here anyway, didn’t you transfer to some loser school?’ asked Ino sardonically

‘You mean the exclusive all girls performing arts academy? No I wanted to, but Tsunade practically begged my father to keep me here, she said the school needed my rare talents.’ She said brushing invisible lint off her clothes.

‘Oh you mean how to be incredibly plastic? By the way, school started a month ago’ pointed out an uncharacteristically sassy Hinata

‘Well, I was in the Caribbean Islands shooting for my latest Magazine cover, they had professionals working on me everywhere, they’re totally going to airbrush my freckles’

‘They need to airbrush your personality too’ pointed out Ino

Ami laughed. It sounded a lot like nails scrapping on a board.

‘Oh please, you wish you were this popular. I’m just here to let you know that I’m back and this year is mine. So keep our grubby hands off my Ms. Konoha title.’ She tossed her long mane haughtily.

‘Ha, only blindsided fools would vote for you, newsflash, we openly discourage the presence and use of plastic. So you have as much of a chance at winning as Kiba’s dog has of getting an honor’s degree. Now get out of my face’

Ami’s face immediately turned an ugly red and she stepped in front of Ino until they were nose-to nose.

‘Listen you blonde bimbo, I’m not letting anyone or anything mess with my YouTube contract and if that means getting a pest like you out of the way then that’s a chance I’m willing to take’ 

‘I’m sure the execs at YouTube will eventually learn that you’ve got no original talent and your fans will move on’ Ino shrugged.

‘Is there a problem here?’ Tsunade asked politely inquiring the girls.

Even though her tone was polite the girls immediately spotted a dangerous sensei, not meant to be crossed.

‘Oh no sensei, I was just catching up with Yamanaka-san after a long holiday, we have so much to talk to’

‘I believe Tskyomi-san is quite tired from her journey sensei, she seems to be clearly delirious talking about me sabotaging her run for Ms. Konoha when she knows I don’t take part in sexist events’

Ami looked as if she had been slapped across the face and Ino stifled the laughter bubbling inside her.

‘You’re right Ms. Yamanaka, it’s high time we rid ourselves of these ridiculous traditions. You know what, that actually gives me an idea’ with that, Tsunde departed leaving a very furious Ami and a very confused Ino.

‘Sexist events?’ she questioned Ino angrily.

The blonde shrugged.

‘I’m turning a new leaf Ami, I really don’t care what you do and after a while your so called followers will see that there’s no substance in your videos either and they’ll move on to something better and original. So you can either get out my way or continue to play your petty games but I’ve outgrown you, noting you say will have any effect on me whatsoever’  
Ino grabbed her things and left the cafeteria with Hinata and Tenten. She didn’t plan on having a heart-to-heart with her rival of all people, but it was true, if she wanted to get somewhere, she had to let go of petty rivalries with people who didn’t matter. 

A year ago, Ami’s constant whining and presence would have caused her great stress but ever since Sakura’s constant pep talks and encouragement, Ino felt that she could do more than help her family run their flower business or run after boys. Sakura’s friendship made her realize that she is smart and gets decent grades, maybe not as great as Sakura’s but decent enough to get her into a good college and start her own career in fashion. 

Her friendship with the girls, especially Sakura, made her realize that life after KA doesn’t have to be bleak; it can be just as adventurous. But of course she doesn’t have to remain completely celibate or turn into a recluse, especially since her hottie radar spotted a gorgeous new guy.

Ino found out that his name is Sai and he transferred to KA to complete his senior year before he applies to all art colleges. Even though she heard Naruto complaining about him and Sakura making faces every time his name was mentioned, she found him charming and an artistic soul. There was just something about him that drew her to him. Like there was a lot of depth in him that she wasn’t used to.

When Ino exited the cafeteria, she ran into Sakura heading towards the door.

‘Hey guys, I was just coming over to see you, what happened?’

‘Ugh we ran into Ami, she’s back, there goes our fun senior year. Anyway Ino told her off’ complained Tenten.

‘What?’ she looked at Ino who smirked.

The girls launched into an explanation of the whole exchange between the two rivals, leaving Sakura with her mouth agape.

‘Wow Ino I’m really impressed’

‘Yeah forehead, your line about outgrowing her really worked’

‘That’s all you, she not worth your time’

They smiled at each other and walked arm in arm.

‘By the way, who are you going to the dance with? We keep trying to get Hinata to ask Naruto’

As expected, Hinata choked violently on the juice box she was drinking and turned a burning shade of red.

The girls chuckled.

‘Leave her alone Ino. Tenten are you asking anyone?’ asked Sakura

‘Hm….I already did’

‘What?’ the girls chorused. ‘Who?’

‘Neji’ she replied simply

‘Hyuuga?’ asked Ino

‘How many other Nejis are there?’

They looked at Hinata who was equally surprised.

‘He said yes?’

‘Of course he said yes’ said Tenten defensively

‘I’m sorry Tenten, it’s just that I’ve never seen Ni-san agree or be happy about anything before, especially not about school dances’

‘That’s cuz you don’t know him. Anyway it’s pretty mutual. We’re meeting for dinner before the dance so it’s a done deal’

‘Wait you’re going on a date with him too? OMG!’ exclaimed Ino

‘Chill woman’

‘But this is so exciting, one of us actually made a move, good for you!’

‘Sakura who’re you going with?’

Sakura snorted. ‘I don’t know if I’m going, honestly I was thinking if you girls are going stag I’ll just hang out with you, or not go at all’

‘Oh c’mon this is our last formal you have to be there.’

The pinkette shrugged.

‘Well, Hinata’s definitely going with Naruto and I’m going to make sure you ask him. Its time you recognize your power. You’re a great girl and he needs to see that too’ said Ino encouragingly.

‘She’s right Hinata, Naruto may be an idiot but even he can’t deny that you’re a kind and wonderful person. You just need to show him that with a little confidence. He can mess up a lot but if you really like him, you should just be very direct with him, he appreciates honesty’

Hinata smiled at them. She really wanted to talk to Naruto but her traitorous tongue gets all twisted and her vocal chords give up on her. She’s reduced to mumbling like an incoherent idiot. It’s a nervous habit she tried so hard to get over. 

‘You know what? It’s settled we’re going to help Hinata ask him to the dance’ declared Ino.

The rest of the girls concurred and went to class as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm posting a long-ish chappie to make up for my absence. Just throwing in some casual sasusaku moments and how it effects the overall story.  
> Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! :)

Sasuke was having a really lousy day. For starters his parents called to tell him they were going to be in Kiri for another two weeks.

‘Oh we’re really sorry sweetheart’ his mother had said ‘But we’re really close to closing this deal and it has to be done either way. You understand right?’

He had agreed half-heatedly, not really surprised trying really hard to quell the sinking feeling in his stomach. The feeling only amplified when Ni-san called to tell him that his flight from Suna had been delayed and that he’ll see him on Sunday. 

Sasuke didn’t really care at this point but he was looking forward to catching the latest game against Iwa with his brother. Now it seems his brother will only spend it catching up on his sleep before he heads to work the next day.

Sasuke sighed deeply. 

Typical. 

The weather didn’t help his mood much either, especially since it was pouring out when he left for school that morning. He supposed it was befitting in a way that the sky reflected how he felt internally. So with a heavy heart he trudged on expecting to at least find the Dobe or Sakura and get this miserable day over with. 

Except the universe wasn’t done with him and an orange head bombarded his vision. 

‘Hey you’ said a voice flirtatiously.

Why did it have to be today? He thought internally.

‘Tskyomi’ he said tersely.

‘You’ve been avoiding my calls, Sasuke-kun’

‘A sane person would’ve guessed why’

‘Oh Sasuke-kun, you’re so sly. There’s obviously something here, so why deny yourself when you know it’s good for you’ she batted her eyelashes lavishly and chuckled.

‘There is nothing here. You’re deluded. Excuse me’ He not-so-politely shoved her out of the way and moved to class.

He hated the very sight of her and everyone from her so called enterouge. It was exactly why he hated moving around in his parent’s social circles and why he hated being an Uchiha. Everyone thought he was interesting because he came from money. No one bothered learning much about him, until Naruto and Sakura.  
He hated to admit it but they were the only two decent people he could trust. That doesn’t mean he has to pour his heart out every time he sees them, but he thought that they at least cared for him.

He would deny it of course but their constant badgering and annoying chatter filled up most of the empty spaces in his life and he didn’t know what to say to them most of the time. So he simply settled with listening to them bicker and occasionally giving his opinions. However whenever Naruto messed up he couldn’t help himself but point out the idiot’s stupidity; it’s a dynamic that has worked since childhood. He doesn’t want to give that up.

He entered the classroom and found Naruto with the rest of guys deep in discussion.

‘Nah man, I’m serious, it can’t be at my place’ said Kiba

‘Why not? You’re always jumping at the opportunity to host a party at your house’ said Shikamaru logically.

‘But it can’t happen this time, I’m sorry but you really don’t know my mom. She’s on a war path. She wants me to graduate and go to college and won’t leave me alone, for anything. You have no idea. I’m on serious lockdown here’

Naruto’s eyes bulged out.

‘Seriously? Then where are we going to have an awesome party?!’ he exclaimed.

They all remained silent for a moment.

Shikamaru nudged his old friend Choji who was standing nearby eating a bag of chips. 

‘Okay…I’ll volunteer. My parents’ll be out this weekend’

‘Choji, my man, you’re a genius!’ said Kiba.

‘I could seriously kiss you right now’ exclaimed Naruto

‘Please don’t’ grimaced Choji, backing away a little.

‘Yeah yeah I won’t. Hey Sasuke’ 

Sasuke was dreading this moment. It was precisely why he had made himself scarce and avoided their conversation even though he heard every word. 

He didn’t want to go to some teenage infused party. It all began and ended the same way, with half his class drinking themselves to a stupor or transporting themselves in a smoke hazed dimension that he really thought made them look even more deranged than usual.

‘Sasuke, we’re having a party at Choji’s this weekend. I’m sending a tweet out. Rage all night!’ he yelled and was met with an enthusiastic roar from the guys. 

Sasuke sighed. This was already turning into a taxing day.

When Sasuke arrived at Choji’s house on Friday, he was met with the sight of half his classmates and complete strangers he didn’t recognize. This was the result of Naruto’s very public message. He had a way with everyone, so it came as no surprise that Naruto’s social circle would be half of Konoha squeezed together in the Akimichi household.  
Cursing the blonde, he got out of the car, with Naruto trailing behind him. As the designated driver, he had to begrudgingly make sure the dobe didn’t make a fool of himself. 

No promises there Sasuke smirked to himself. 

They went inside Choji’s grand ancestral home, a traditional take on architecture. The Akimichi house wasn’t that far from Sasuke’s and it had the distinct markings of ‘old money’ yet Choji was a simple guy who, from what Sasuke could tell, wanted the simple things in life and didn’t ask for much.

He walked into the grand foyer where he could see people talking and catching up. Choji’s house had its own pool and a glass paned sun room which was where he found the most crowds, dancing away or diving in the water. Naruto’s mouth stood agape while Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. 

‘Sasuke, you made it! I thought you’d be a no-show’ said Kiba enthusiastically.

‘Who else would drive your ungrateful ass back home. I thought you were on lockdown?’ 

‘Snuck out’ he grinned wolfishly while Naruto chuckled.

He noticed a stern young man standing ramrod straight right behind him.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one with designated driver duties. 

‘Hyuuga’ he nodded at him.

‘Uchiha’ he responded. 

‘Right, well I’m gonna go find Choji and Shikamaru’ 

He ran over to the other side of the house. Sasuke knew he just wanted to check out the pool.

Sasuke’s parents encouraged strict discipline. The insisted their children to be brought up in the same way they were, by inculcating traditional values. At one point Sasuke thought it was what defined the pride of the Uchiha, now he thinks it was an excuse to bar out all the fun in his life. They didn’t have a pool growing up so he could understand Naruto’s fascination with it. He did have a multiplex and a multipurpose indoor court so things weren’t totally bad. 

He left the boys standing there and moved around throngs of people. He fixed himself a snack to get to a much needed quiet place. On his way there, he bumped into a familiar pink haired petite.

‘Sasuke! You’re here!’

‘You’re drunk’ he observed.

‘Not nearly as I plan to be’ she waved her hand dismissively and giggled. ‘I thought you hated these kinds of things.’

‘Someone has to drive Naruto back’

‘Ah, right. I figured he’d be with you, I haven’t seen him around’ she said looking around as if expecting the blonde to pop out of nowhere.

‘Right, did you show up alone?’

‘No I was with Ino, now I lost her. She’s probably chatting up to that new guy, what was his name?’

‘No idea’ he lied. It was Sai something, but he didn’t want to waste his time discussing that deadlast.

They stood there in silence for a few moments. Sakura sipping her drink, Sasuke knew she was trying to think of something to say. She never went two seconds without saying something. 

‘Right, so why did you agree to be Naruto’s driver for the night?’ she smirked.

‘He’ll whine about me leaving him the next day and won’t let it go’ he shrugged.

‘Good point’

That shut her up.

Sasuke was perfectly comfortable in the silence.

‘Right as fun as this is Sasuke, I’m gonna go tell the dj or whoever to play something good. Later’

She patted him on the arm and stalked off.

Sasuke shook his head and moved over to the large patio overlooking the lush gardens of the estate. He couldn’t wait for the night to end.

It took three smashed bottles, screeching fits courtesy of Ino and Ami (who Sasuke successful avoided) and a tumbling of Choji’s grandmother’s ancient vase for Sasuke to get Naruto out of that house.

He was expecting to half carry the blonde, however, the surprise of the night was a swaying Saskura that he ran into in the hallway a few hours later. Drunk as she intended, Sakura was having trouble standing straight and leaned against a wall to balance herself. 

His search for Naruto abandoned he went over to see if she needed help.

‘I think it’s time you went home Sakura.’

‘Yeah I know I just, I’m glued to this wall. Like I think someone brought out a gigantic glue stick and pasted me here so I couldn’t move’ she kept blinking rapidly most likely to stop her vision from blurring. She kept slurring her words too.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently guided her to his car. 

‘C’mon, I’ll drop you home’ 

‘Thanks Sasuke, you’re the best, I really don’t know how I’d survive without you, Naruto or Ino’ 

Tears started to bead up in her eyes

Sasuke sighed and put his arm around her. If he was going to find Naruto and take care of drunk Sakura, he needed to multitask. So he fished in his pocket for his phone and dialed Naruto’s number. 

He wasn’t picking up but thankfully Kiba came halting down the steps in the lobby.

‘Kiba, where’s Naruto?’

‘Uh…near the pool….no I definitely saw him in the gardens doing gods know what’

Great, just great, Sasuke thought and moved towards the gardens outside while balancing a half-asleep Sakura who was leaning on his shoulder.

He spotted Naruto near the koi pond talking to someone whose face was hidden in the shadows and called for him.

‘I’m leaving Dobe. If you don’t want to get left behind, I suggest you move now’ he said sternly.

Naruto said goodbye to the person he was having a conversation with and ran over to where Sasuke was standing. 

‘What happened to Sakura?’

‘Drunk, I don’t know. Let’s go’

He got Sakura safely secure in the passenger seat while Naruto got in the back.

She had woken up but remained quiet except for a few sporadic moments where she and Naruto recalled the events of the night. Sasuke simply drove on without jumping in the conversation.

He dropped a half drunken Naruto off to his place while Sakura waved him goodbye. 

When they reached her house she turned to him with a sleepy smile.

‘You know you could talk to us you know, even when you didn’t have fun’

He shrugged. ‘Watching that ancient vase fall from the second floor stairs into the gardens was fun’

She laughed.

‘I thought it’d tumble over and impale Kiba, when he tried to stop it’

‘Idiot’ he said with a smirk

It made Sakura laugh harder.

‘The image will forever be burned in my mind’

He nodded and gave her a small smile.

‘Sasuke,’ he voice had dropped down to a whisper. ‘I’m glad I found you today, even if it was in the middle of a huge crowd’ 

‘You could’ve called me.’

She shook her head. 

‘No not that, thanks for just being there. You’re a really great friend and good person, just don’t shy away from it’ 

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

He could tell she was really drunk if she was being all touchy-feely at this point. Sasuke realized how unbelievably warm the car was, and how close Sakura sat next to him, close enough that he could count her eyelashes and the number of tiny almost-invisible freckles. He never noticed but she was rather pretty.

Okay, hold up what?! He thought, his mind reeling to a halt.

He found Sakura pretty? Scrawny, loud chatterbox Sakura? Sakura with a gigantic forehead and brains to boot Sakura? No way.

He inhaled sharply and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, until it occurred to him that his friend was indeed very drunk and had wouldn’t remember what she’s saying the next day. She also had a reason for being this way.

‘Why did you want to get really drunk tonight?’ he asked, the thought occurring to him.

‘My parents are getting a divorce’ she spoke slowly. ‘They told me when I got home from school. I made it really clear that I wanted to complete my senior year here and go to college, so my dad’s moving out’

Well that does it.

‘Shit, I’m sorry Sakura’

She shrugged

‘It sucks that’s all. Whatever, I’ll just deal with it’

‘You shouldn’t have to’

‘Yeah, I know. I better head in, before my mom starts asking questions. Thanks for dropping me off and listening’

‘Yeah’

She gave him one last smile and departed not knowing that she had just created a storm in Sasuke’s mind, and more importantly his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura had spent the entire weekend bundled up in bed nursing a bad hangover. She had been so out of it that she swore to herself not to listen to Ino ever again! She may be turning over a new leaf and blooming, but parts of her personality were still the same. 

When they had arrived to the party together, Sakura thought they’d stick around and mingle a bit before heading home. Oh how wrong she was! 

Ino met up and started a conversation with Sai and practically ditched her. Technically Hinata and Tenten were there too but when Tenten suggested dancing, she completely lost track of time and the number of drinks she had consumed.

By the time she ran into Sasuke, she realized she had gone a bit too far. It wasn’t as if she was planning to, but after the week she had at home, it was a release she needed. 

She didn’t want to mention it to Naruto or Sasuke, she knew they’d worry about her in their own messed up but sweet ways. Things had been terse between her parents for ages. They worked long hours and didn’t have time for one another. Since they ran the company together, they decided to expand their work in different nearby cities in the fire country which led to them never really communicating much. Sakura doubted her parents had much in common anymore except for her. 

So it was with a heavy heart that she accepted that things weren’t going to get better between them and it came off as no surprise when her parents sat her down on Friday afternoon to tell her that they were getting a divorce. There was whole argument about which parent she would be staying with, until she put her foot down and told them firmly she wasn’t going anywhere from Konoha. 

With no room left for argument, Sakura’s parents complied and her father agreed to move out and continue his business in another city. In hindsight, their divorce was amicable; however it did put a strain on Sakura’s heart. They would never really do much together as a family, she knew they made the effort for her, but it wasn’t really going to be the same. 

She couldn’t wait to go to college and be away from all this, 

Sakura spent the following week, motivated by the weekend’s events, to check with her guidance counselor on potential colleges and career options for her. She was looking for a highly competitive career, somewhere she would be challenged and the counselor, Kurenai, suggested taking pre-med.

She hadn’t really thought about it, but Sakura’s grades were impeccable and it was competitive enough to get into a good college. It was definitely a challenge she was willing to take. 

With a vision in mind, she felt that she had some form of clarity despite her stressed home situation and she wanted to share that clarity with her friends. Ino and Hinata were absolutely thrilled at the idea.

‘Hinata was thinking about going into the vetenary services, wouldn’t it be great if you’re both doctors!’ Ino had said.

Sakura felt a sense of warmth spreading through her insides. Her friends had her back that made her confident enough to pursue medicine as a career. Naruto was just as thrilled when he heard the news; however it was Sasuke that worried her. It wasn’t as if she expected him to jump for joy or anything but she expected her friend to be happy for her, instead when she went looking for him, he was nowhere to be found. After a few days, it became quite obvious that he was purposely avoiding her, which hurt her even more.  
Sakura wracked her brain trying to think of a reason why he would be upset or angry at her, They didn’t argue about anything, or disagree, so why would he without a reason, ignore her?

She thought she was overreacting until she saw him leaving school at the end of the day. She called after him but he kept walking ahead, if anything a lot quickly to get away from her.

What a jerk! She had thought. 

He was perfectly fine a few days ago at the party when he dropped her and Naruto home. Sakura remembered being in his car laughing about something that had happened, She even remembered telling him that she thought he was a great friend. How does that merit a fight?

She remembered how quiet it was in the car, how everything had gone perfectly still including time, all she remembered was her friend, the one she got to know over the years and how, when he gave her that small smile, a familiar heat that risen up in her cheeks and crept along her neck.

It was one thing to leave her confused after, it was another to ignore her completely.

What the hell was that even about?! 

She had tried to mind her own business in class, but every few minutes later, she couldn’t help but shift her focus to Sasuke sitting a few seats away from her. He was busy taking notes with a deep frown marring his features. She never noticed how intense he looked while doing that, it made him look distinctly aristocratic.

Sure he was popular but she knew he hated the attention, choosing to stay in the shadows and brood instead. What a waste! He could go really far if he became a bit social and easy going. But she figured he wouldn’t be Sasuke if he was any of those things.

She noticed him spending more time in the gym even during break and their free period. She supposed it was his way of hiding from her. One day she caught him practicing with the other boys for the upcoming basketball game against Suna. 

She saw how fast he was on the court, like lightening! He was clearly enjoying the challenging maneuvers their coach, Gai, was making them practice and he looked like he was in his element. Focused, quick and leading the charge.

It was quite a sight, but Sakura was surprised to feel a familiar heat creep up her neck. Was this how people felt? Like in movies or books when time stops, and your heart starts beating wildly? Is this what it feels like?

To Sakura it was an onslaught of feelings and it felt too overwhelming. She didn’t blame Sasuke for ignoring her. What if Sasuke knew all along? What if he had felt her blush like a twelve year old and was too creeped out to even face her? What if she had potentially scared off her friend and inadvertently ruined their friendship irreparably?   
She sighed deeply. Why did she have to make thing so complicated for herself? 

She decided that wasn’t going to ruin years of friendship because of his stupidly long eyelashes. She was just going to have to mash down the weirdly overwhelming feelings and forget about them. 

Nodding internally, she stood up from the bench she was sitting on, brushed dust off her pants and marched on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Things are definitely stirring up between them, or are they? ;)  
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter.   
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

After that wretchedly tumultuous party, Sasuke wasn’t looking forward to school. He wasn’t very keen on running into anyone really, and he was definitely not okay with running into Sakura.

Twice he almost ran into her and both times he closely avoided her. He hoped she hadn’t grown suspicious. Because a suspicious Sakura meant a chatty, trying to communicate and find out the problem Sakura, and he was not going to talk about his feelings to her. 

Many times, Sasuke thought of confiding in Naruto but the dobe would only tease him and let something slip in his loud voice. It wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. Sasuke wasn’t sure if Naruto was even in the right head space. He often caught hi spacing out, more so than usual, even when they were having a conversation. It was like he wasn’t really listening and was distracted by something. Twice he had to call Naruto’s attention to what he was saying at lunch and then again in the hallway when he was glancing over at the quad with such concentration.

Sasuke realized that he wasn’t the only one with secrets. 

However, Sasuke didn’t have time to deal with anyone or their personal lives, his parents had come over unannounced surprising him after school.

‘Sasuke dear, aren’t you glad to see us? Now stop pouting and give us a hug’ said his mother

He did as he was told.

‘I thought you had to extend the trip?’

‘The deal closed early, so we caught the first flight out of there. I don’t think I like Hong Kong very much’ said his mother.

His father stood by the grand fireplace ominously, studying him with a deep frown.

‘You haven’t been taking care of yourself, probably hanging around that Uzumaki boy’ he said gruffly.

‘You mean my friend’ 

‘Don’t take that tone with me’

‘Yes, Otou-san’ he said tersely

‘Oh quit it both of you, we just met after ages. How about we sit down for a nice family meal? Itachi will be here shortly, he’s wrapping some things at work’

‘Thank you but I made plans with my friends’ replied Sasuke

‘You would rather meet our friends than spend time with us? Sasuke-kun, where are your manners?’ she asked politely.

‘Probably in Hong Kong’

‘Sasuke’ his father said sternly.

He sighed and stalked over to his room.

‘Dinner will be in an hour, I expect to see both of my sons there’ Mikoto called sweetly behind him.

He was just looking forward to a quiet day and now this.

Later at dinner, his parents made polite conversation asking about Itachi’s work and Sasuke’s studies.

‘Have you thought about a career after you graduate? Or started looking at colleges?’ asked his father.

‘No’

The man simply raised his eyebrows.

‘It’s too early in the year’

‘I hear Sakura already declared her major. Her mother told me so this morning, when I called to check in with her about a project we’re working on together’

Sasuke frowned. When the hell did that happen?

He shrugged to let them know he didn’t really know.

‘Your friends are already thinking of their next move. At this rate, you and that boy will be the only one’s left without an aim in life’

‘Not everyone wants a life already made for them’

‘You think this was handed to us? You don’t know what hard work and commitment is boy, so don’t presume otherwise’

‘Outo-sama, Sasuke only meant that he needed more time to think over his options. I’m sure he’s already met his counselor to discuss things’

He harrumphed skeptically.

‘You shouldn’t come to his aid every time, Itachi. I think you know better than to let him defend himself’

Sasuke got up angrily and shot his brother a glare.

;’Thank you Ni-san, but I’m fine. Excuse me’

‘Sasuke!’ his mother called, clearly crestfallen at the events.

It wasn’t as if Sasuke didn’t know how the process worked? He had met with Kurenai-sensei to discuss his options, but the more he poured over the leaflets and college brochures, the less interested he became and the more he realized that he wasn’t cut out for any other the options she gave.  
He kept picturing himself as a businessman or a lawyer, even a software developer. They all seemed to incite an image of his future where he worked a lot and stayed away from home. It was exactly the kind of life his parents led and the one he detested.

Sasuke was livid by the time he got to his room. 

Why do his parents think they can show up announced and expect him to be happy. He knows they’ll leave again in a few short weeks or days. They don’t get to ask him questions about his future when they’re not here for him in the present. It bugged him to think that they could go on and pretend that he would be okay with their living situation. Who does that? And what is this about Sakura declaring her major? She never said anything to him! Sure he was avoiding her but that didn’t mean she would keep something like that from him? They were friends weren’t they? Naruto never mentioned it either and he must have known! Traitor!

He kicked a nearby desk and immediately regretted it when a sharp pain started rising in his left toe. 

Steeling himself, he inhaled sharply and decided to go for a walk. If he was upset he might as well train for the upcoming match, it was something he was at least good at.

His troubles were nearly forgotten when his feet hit the pavement and the night air entered his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing a grumpy Sasuke.  
> Don't rule out his parents just yet!  
> More about the formal coming up in the next chapters so keep reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura crinkled her nose disdainfully as she saw the posters for the upcoming formal. She sighed. It wasn’t like she planned on it but she decided that she wasn’t going. The formal was a lousy excuse for the student body to act more high strung than usual. It was just another party but with faculty supervision and blindingly bright lights.

She didn’t think she could muster the pressure on the brain.

‘Hey Forehead!’ Ino called. She wore a fabulously chic black faux fur winter cape coat over her uniform and dark boots. 

‘So…got your formal tickets? You know I was thinking of going shopping, I still haven’t gotten my fabric for the dress, at this rate it won’t be ready in time!’ she exclaimed.

‘I’m not going Ino, I’ve got a lot to do’

‘Like what?’

‘Like brush through the college options Kurenai gave me and research on the application process’

‘You’re blowing off our last formal for college hunt? No way! I seriously don’t want to hear it Sakura, we’re all going this year!’

Sakura sighed.

‘Ino you’re going with Sai and Tenten’s going with Neji, I’d just be a fifth wheel in the situation’

‘So ask someone. No one's caught your eye?’

It took everything in her power not to blanch at the comment, if only Ino knew.

‘No’ she replied offhandedly. ‘Anyway I thought you were helping Hinata ask Naruto?’

‘Oh that, yeah there’s definitely been progress, I gave her some liquid courage and told her to go talk to him at Choji’s party. So worth it, she later told me they took a walk along the gardens and talked about a lot of things’ she giggled ‘I think it was sweet’

‘What’s sweet?’ said Hinata, joining them.

‘You and Naruto’ said Ino mischievously 

‘Ino!’ she admonished

‘So? Are you going to ask him?’

‘I-I don’t know’ she said unsure and turning beet red.

Sakura put her arm around her and smiled at her reassuringly.

‘Well, you’re going to ask him today at break and then we’re going to find Sakura a date, because not going is not an answer we accept!’ claimed Ino with her hands on her hips.

Sakura sighed, she already felt unsure and now this?

Hinata agreed and the girls went to class but not before running into Principal Tsunde.

‘Good morning girls, Ms. Yamanaka, what is that?’ she asked sternly, gazing at her attire.

‘A faux fur custom made cape coat, sensei’

‘I didn’t ask for the description, I asked what it’s doing on you, in school grounds.’

‘It’s cold and besides, the school encourages a freedom of expression and thoughtfulness, I’m just expressing it the only way I know how’ she smiled sweetly at the older woman.

Tsunade inhaled sharply ‘Ms. Yamanaka, I don’t know how many times we have to go through with this, it’s against school policy to wear anything other than the designated uniform’

'I hear you sensei, but the student handbook given to us didn’t state what kinds of winter wear it allows, so you can understand my confusion and assumption to wear my own clothing, besides it is quite cold’

Tsunade blinked and frowned. ‘Very well, for now, you can express your individuality, but I assure you, a revise in the policy clauses will be made’ 

With that, she stalked off.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura and Hinata stood there stunned and couldn’t believe what had just happened. Ino had gotten off easy despite many warnings already issued.

She laughed completely relieved. ‘I thought I was done for.’

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and sighed in exasperation; trust Ino to get what she wanted in the best way she knew how. The quickly scurried over to class, when the final bell rang.

The boys usually hung out on the roof for lunch. It wasn’t a tradition but Sasuke felt that ever since Naruto and Kiba discovered the quiet place that looked over the school grounds, it had become a regular spot for them to get away from the rest of the school. Plus they had enough room for Shikamaru to lounge lazily, looking up at the clouds, and for Choji to spread his lunch and bags of potato chips around him while he ate. 

The roof was the one place where Sasuke felt at peace and away from the drama that most of his classmates tend to find themselves in. It was where he could get away his family since there was no cell reception there, and as of late, it served as a classic detour while avoiding Sakura. 

That simple conversation in his car had turned his entire head around. For some reason he was seeing his old scrawny friend differently. It wasn’t as if he intended to but every time she would walk in a room, his radar would only zero in on her and what she was doing. It wasn’t like he wanted to, but every time he saw her, a large lump would form in his throat and he felt a weird tingling in his limbs. It was too much of a risk for anyone to see him that state so he would go up to the roof to avoid trouble.

Sakura was sitting with the girls in the glass paneled student lounge, drinking her coffee. Tenten sat next to her looking up dresses on her phone while Ino and Hinata were talking.

‘You have to do it Hinata, c’mon!’

‘No, I’m fine right here, thank you’ she said softly.

‘Hinata you said you had a wonderful time at Choji’s party why not have an awesome time at the dance?’ 

‘Because it was a quiet moment, the dance is too public’

‘At some point you’ll have to get over your shyness and make everyone see what a thoughtful and kind person you are.’

Hinata looked away shyly. 

‘Okay, that’s it! You need to get up and ask him right now! I can’t sit here and watch you throw away a good chance at happiness here Hinata!’ Ino exclaimed. 

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other quietly, from the gleaming look in Ino’s eyes, they both knew she wasn’t going to relent or give up.

Ino pulled Hinata up from the couch she was lounging on and shuffled over to the rooftop.

Sakura and Tenten followed closely behind, completely bewildered. 

‘Maybe we should stay behind, in case they need to make a quick getaway?’ suggested Sakura.

‘Good idea’ replied Tenten.

The girls went up the stairs while the other two watched from below, they stayed hidden but could see what was happening.

Sakura glanced at Hinata, poor girl looked like she was going to faint. Ino pushed her enough that they stood in front of the boys who had looked up at the new arrivals.

‘What’s up guys?’ asked Naruto cheerfully.

Sakura saw Ino nudge Hinata to say something.

‘Um…Naruto-kun’ she began softly, clearly trying to look anywhere but at him.

He stepped closer towards them, very curious. 

Ino cleared her throat and helped her friend out a bit ‘Hinata has something to say’

Shikamaru who was lounging nearby caught the hint and dragged Choji and Kiba to the other side of the roof and out of earshot. He motioned for Sasuke and Neji to follow who had no interest whatsoever and merely shrugged at them.

‘Uh…sure, what’s up Hinata?’

‘Um…Naruto-kun, do you…there’s a formal coming up…uh.’ 

‘Hinata I really can’t hear you’

‘Um…would you like…to g-go to the formal with m-me?’ she murmured, clearly agitated.

‘Sure, yeah, I’d like that’ he gave her a dazzling smile. ‘Text me your address and I’ll pick you from there, Saturday at 6?’ 

She nodded smiling shyly.

Ino smirked. 

‘Well, we’ll be going now, Hinata can’t wait, see you!’ she yelled the last bit and moved towards the staircase.’

‘Later’ he waved good-naturedly.

Sakura and Tenten saw the whole exchange and high-fived each other. When the other girls climbed downstairs they both hugged Hinata and congratulated her.

‘We’re so proud of you Hinata’

The girl nodded and thanked them, especially Ino.

‘Hey, no biggie! Now all we need to do is go shopping, and find Sakura a date!’

‘Hell no, that wasn’t the plan’ said a startled Sakura.

‘Oh please Forehead, if Hinata can do it there’s no stopping you’

‘I don’t have anyone in mind’ 

The bell rang and the girls including Sakura started to depart, but not before being stopped by Ino. 

When the other two were out of earshot, Ino confronted Sakura.

‘Okay what is going on Forehead?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Look I know you’d rather be looking at college options than going to this thing, but c’mon! I’ve noticed you’ve been so spaced out lately, and you haven’t been spending time at Sasuke’s like you do, did you fight with the guys?’

‘No, I wanted to give Hinata her privacy as she asked Naruto’

‘No I get that, you’ve been fine with Naruto, I’m talking about Sasuke, was he rude to you?’

‘No’ she replied shortly.

‘Sakura’

‘Nothing happened, but he keeps ignoring and running away from me like I’m the plague!’

‘Oh’ Ino blinked at her. ‘That’s weird’

‘Yeah, totally weird, it’s been two weeks!’

‘Okay look, I don’t know what’s going on between you guys, but you need to talk it out with him.’

She grew quiet all of a sudden, Sakura knew these were telltale signs of her getting an idea.

‘You know, why don’t you ask Sasuke to the formal? As friends, of course. He’s probably been asked by a bunch of his fangirls, but I don’t think he’s agreed or we would have heard something already. You know how gossip travels?’

Ask Sasuke, as friends? Ino didn’t know the torrent of emotions that Sakura was going through, but she was right about one thing, talking to him is a good idea. She’ll ask him what his deal is and he’ll be forced to tell her instead of running away. There’s no expectation of a date there either since they’ll be going as friends. She thought, although she didn’t know why the thought irked her.

‘You’re right, there’ll be less pressure and we’ll both get to attend the formal. I know he won’t be going otherwise anyway’ she shrugged.

‘Great! So you’re asking him at the end of the day?’

Sakura nodded earning a cheer and a hug from the other girl.

‘Look at us, taking our power back!’

Sakura chuckled lightly at that and the walked to class.

Sasuke found it extremely bizarre when the Hyuuga girl had asked Naruto to the school formal. He didn’t think Naruto would be so clueless as to not know she’d liked him forever. But the dobe wasn’t known for his intelligence so he let it slide. He now knew the mstery person he found Naruto talking to on Choji's party last weekend. He supposed deep down he was happy for his friend, but he wasn’t going to show it so openly. He didn’t want to give anyone ideas of his friendliness.

Everywhere he went, the school was buzzing about the formal. It made Sasuke’s insides on edge. It was a stupid excuse for the school and the student body to dress up in uncomfortable clothes and spend hours in their cramped auditorium. It also meant spending time and money on a date he didn’t like anyway, so what was the point? 

Shikamaru had already asked a transfer student from Sand and Neji was going with a girl in his class, he had zoned out when they were talking about it. Even Naruto’s going with someone. He hadn’t really thought about it, but he felt oddly left out. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about asking someone, but lately the whole situation with Sakura stressed him out to the point that he didn’t want to go with anyone and complicate matters. He thought that if he was going it would be a ‘boys only’ situation, apparently not it seems.

He was gathering his books at the end of the day when a figure blocked his line of vision.

‘Sasuke’ said Ami, dropping her voice in a low growl.

Great, now he had to deal with this.

‘What do you want?’ he asked gruffly.

‘School formal’s coming up, so I was thinking, you, me the dance? It’ll be such a hit, I’m even thinking of doing a live stream, here’s a chance of being featured on my video. We can’t hide these cheekbones from the world after all’ she pinched his cheek impishly. 

He yanked her hand away glaring furiously at her.

‘What do you say?’

‘No’

He thought he spotted a flash of pink somewhere behind Ami’s shoulder. Sakura was standing in the hallway looking at him. It seemed as if she was trying to make eye contact. 

In that moment Sasuke did something he would regret many years down the road. In hindsight he should have handled the situation better and maybe would have if he were a better man. But seeing as he was confused about his feelings for Sakura and the fact that he couldn’t really say two words to her without fear of melting into a puddle of sweat and anxiety, he went with the only other option available to him that he knew would drive her way for now. 

‘You know what Tskyomi, I think going might be a good idea’

‘Seriously? OMG! Okay, so you’re totally going to pick me up from my place, I like to make a statement so we’ll probably arrive later than everyone. I knew you’d relent, I’m totally our type’ 

She smiled at him and left.

‘Text me’

‘Right’ 

He looked over in the hallway and saw Sakura talking to Hinata and chuckling over something.

Clearly she wasn’t affected by the events that had just occurred, he wasn’t even sure she had noticed. 

Sighing he stalked out of building alone, feeling lonelier than ever.

Sakura saw the whole thing happen in front of her that made her go through a serious of emotions. She felt shocked at Ami salaciously conversing with Sasuke. What’s worse was that he seemed to be responding to her.

She also felt furious because she knew what Ami was asking him. Here she was feeling sorry and thinking that she did something wrong. She had thought that they needed to talk and regain their friendship, when really he was avoiding and distancing himself from her because he liked Ami. 

He knew Sakura didn’t get along with Ami so he probably kept her at arm’s length to make room in his life for someone else, thereby replacing Sakura and her importance.  
Sakura felt extremely hurt and jilted. She thought that Sasuke and Naruto were he childhood friends when really they were just growing apart and showing her that she wasn’t as important as she thought. 

Wiping the tears welling in her eyes, Sakura decided she wasn’t going to mope. If Sasuke could get someone as plastic as Ami to ask him, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to sit around at home, alone over the weekend. So she did what any sane person would do.

She marched all the way back to the emptying classroom, where she found the guys getting out of class. She saw Naruto exiting with the guys. 

‘Kiba’ she practically shouted.

Several people had turned to look.

Ignoring them, she went over to him. He looked bewildered and looked at the other guys around him. They shrugged and walked away.

‘I need to speak to you. Now’

She took a hold of his wrist and dragged him halfway across the hallway and into the parking lot.

‘Geez Sakura, slow down. What’s with you?’ he asked, straightening himself up.

‘Look I know you’re on lockdown or whatever, but I’m sure you could sneak out. Do you want to go to the formal together?’ she really hoped he’d say yes, because she didn’t think she’d bear the humiliation otherwise.

‘For real? Yeah, sure. Don’t worry about sneaking out, I’ve got that covered.’ 

‘Okay, cool. I’ll swipe something from my parents liquor cabinet, you know for later’

Kiba who had looked bewildered the whole time, laughed boisterously. 

‘I never knew you’d be such a rebel Sakura. Whatever you want, I’ll pick you up at 7’

‘Great’

With that out of the way, Sakura had no doubts the news would spread around campus and Ino would stop harping on her about finding a date. She’d also show Sasuke and Naruto that she was fine without them. 

This formal couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So formal prep is in full swing, keep reading to find out more from the drama that ensues at the event.  
> Drop a comment or kudos if you like the chapter! :)


	9. Chapter 9

When Saturday arrived, many houses in Konoha witnessed a flurry of teenagers fussing over themselves to get to the Konoha Academy Annual Formal.

Once such teenager resided in the Yamanaka residence and was shrieking herself hoarse at her pink haired friend who had arrived at her house to get ready.

‘What is that?’ she hollered

‘Uh…?’ replied her pink haired friend.

‘What in God’s name are you wearing?’

Sakura looked down at her white off shoulder pant suit.

‘What’s wrong with my outfit now Ino?’

‘It looks like you’re going to a business meeting’

‘No it doesn’t. Its business casual, perfect for an evening out’

‘So now you’ve completely foregone dresses too? Sakura this is a school formal, a dance, not where you have to prove to be anyone other than yourself.’

‘I like what I wear’ 

Ino shook her head.

‘Fine and here I was slaving away over your birthday gift. Oh well, I guess I’ll just donate it to a homeless shelter. Even though it’s an Ino original and I was waiting to gift it to you.’ She fake sighed and opened a large lilac box. She then went to give last touches to her makeup and left Sakura feeling bewildered.

It wasn’t like Sakura didn’t know what Ino was up to. She rather liked her pant suit combo. It was chic and elegant. Plus it made her short cropped hair standout. Still she was curious as to what Ino had made especially for her. 

She crossed the room towards the package laid out on Ino’s bed and unfolded the tissue it lay upon. When she peered inside, her eyes widened, it was a gorgeous dress made dexterously for her. She ran her hands over the fabric. It was a dress worth keeping for special occasions. Sakura knew that Ino would be really famous, judging by her designs. It was Sakura’s now and it was the most beautiful dress she had ever owned. 

Smiling slightly, she decided it couldn’t hurt to try it on for her last formal with her friends. She thought it was a special occasion even though it didn’t feel like one.

She took the dress out of its box. Grabbing the steaming machine from Ino’s workspace, she steamed out the wrinkles and unzipped her pant suit. 

When she was done she went to the mirror. Ino had really outdone herself. It was an off shoulder silk dress that reached to her toes with a slit running up the side. It was risqué and moderately reserved. It hugged her figure perfectly and made her feel glamorous. She supposed that was Ino’s specialty, to make you feel like a million bucks with a simple wave of her sewing needle. She had decided to pin her hair up in a simple updo as well, so it didn’t take away the focus from her dress. She didn’t look so bad, Sakura thought as she observed herself in the mirror one last time. 

‘Okay, I’m ready, if you’re done being snooty, let’s go’ Ino stopped dead in her tracks. She looked over at Sakura and a smirk immediately graced her features.

‘Am I good or what?’ 

‘You most definitely are. Ino this is an amazing dress. I can’t believe you made this especially for me’ 

‘Yeah yeah, just as long as you put it on. I’ve already texted Sai and Kiba, they’ll meet us at the Academy entrance’ 

‘Yeah Kiba texted me the same. Ready?’ 

‘What do you think?’ she asked twirling in her sparkling lilac mermaid dress with a high slit in the middle and a sweetheart neckline.

‘Ino you look beautiful. I like what you did with your hair’ said Sakura gesturing at Ino’s straightened locks that hung like a platinum curtain down her back and was teased backwards near the hairline. 

The blonde giggled and tossed her hair back.

‘Let’s go if we’re going to make it.’

They met the boys at the school entrance who were clad in sharp suit jackets and dark jeans. 

‘Hello beautiful’ greeted Sai which made Ino blush and Sakura roll her eyes.

She smiled at Kiba who whistled lowly. They both gave the other couple their privacy by entering the auditorium together.

‘You look really great by the way’

‘Yeah I could tell by your wolf whistling’ she rolled her eyes. 

‘Just showing my appreciation’ he shrugged. ‘Totally meant it though’

She smiled. In his own brash way, she supposed Kiba could be a gentleman when he tried.

‘Did anyone catch you sneaking out?’

‘Nah, I’m a pro’

When she raised her eyebrow at him, he deflated and confessed ‘Okay my sister caught me, when I told her I had a date and everything, she let me go. She’s a real sap with that sorta stuff’

Sakura chuckled.

When the entered the auditorium, they were met with dark lights and blaring music. Food tables lined both sides of the room while many of their classmates danced on the dance floor in the middle of the room.

Sakura looked around, She spotted Shikamaru and the Sand transfer student Temari. She took a class with the upperclassman and thought she was a tough yet kind girl, so seeing her there made Sakura happy for them. She also saw Choji attacking the refreshments while Lee and Neji were engaged in a heated discussion. Tenten stood nearby with a disgruntled expression on her face. 

Sakura decided she could use a friend and urged Kiba to meet up with them.

‘Hey guys!’ she greeted.

The boys stopped arguing and looked over, Tenten too spotted her and waved happily.

‘Sakura, OMG!’ she hugged the pinkette. ‘You look stunning!’

‘So do you’ she returned admiring Tenten’s ensemble of a turquoise beaded dress that reached mid-thigh and her usual space buns with two strands of hair framing her face. She had also applied glittering eye-shadow that made her eyes glow beautifully.

She smiled at Sakura. 

‘How was your date?’ Sakura whispered to her while the boys had begun a conversation about something.

‘It was awesome! But we met up with Lee and Neji was dragged in an argument that he’s too stupid to get out of. I was really hoping he’d ask me to dance’ she said, practically disgruntled.

‘Don’t worry about that’ Sakura said and she turned to the boys.  
‘Hey there’s plenty of time to argue. It’s such a great night we should be out there dancing. Kiba?’ she looked pointedly at Kiba and then glanced quickly at Neji who she hoped got the hint.

‘Oh right yeah’ said Kiba fumbling a little and regaining himself as he took Sakura’s hand and guided her towards the dance floor.

When she glanced back, Neji had offered Tenten his arm and the two made their way towards the dance floor too. Sakura smiled, at the scene before her, she thought they made a cute couple.

She held Kiba’s hand as he placed his on her waist and they started moving to the upbeat tempo. Every now and then he would twirl her around across the floor quickly and reel her back in with an effect. It was fun and she didn’t care who saw them or how clumsily he held her hand while spinning her, she enjoyed every moment of it. 

When the song ended they were both breathless and a bit dizzy. People around them started to move out and they decided to do the same. Kiba took Sakura’s hand and guided her away from the dance floor and near the refreshment table to get a drink. 

Sakura spotted Naruto in a dark brown jacket and an orange tie, clearly he stood out the most in the crowd. However Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off Hinata who looked absolutely ethereal in her lilac A-line gown made of delicate chiffon and lace work on the top. She had completed her ensemble by styling her hair in a half up. She looked breathtaking and Sakura could tell Naruto was already enamored by her. 

She smiled at them, if anyone deserved happiness, it was Hinata, They both started dancing to the slow number, clearly sharing a private moment, Sakura didn’t want to intrude so she looked away at a nearby table instead.

She gaped openly. There sat Ami in a sheer lace black dress that strategically covered her and hugged her features perfectly. Her hair had been pulled back in a wet look and she sat talking to what Sakura could guess would be Sasuke. She did look pretty though, Sakura thought begrudgingly. 

She looked away they weren’t her concern. She tried to enjoy the night as best as she could. Kiba had returned with their drinks while Principal Tsunade grabbed the microphone and called to their attention. 

‘Good evening students and faculty. I hope you’re enjoying the evening. This year is off to a great start and I want to keep that streak going. We will of course be announcing our best dressed individuals as voted by you here tonight but I have another announcement to make.’ A hushed silence followed her words.

‘As per a unanimous agreement made between the faculty and administrators of the Academy, we hereby announce that at the end of the year, one student from our outgoing class of seniors would be given the ‘All Rounded Student of the Year’ award. It is an award that tests you on our academic performance, extracurriculars and your overall conduct displayed on campus.’ 

An excited buzz generated from the students. 

‘Please bear in mind, that we take the mentioned credentials very seriously and the person awarded the title will also be granted the KA Scholarship grant to go to a college of their choice’

Her words were met with a thunderous applause.

‘Thank you and have a great evening. Voting for the best dressed individual begins now’ she declared and was met with great enthusiasm.

Sakura thought it was insane! If she won, she could go to Sand or Sound. She could even go to Kiri’s prestigious university. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

‘Omg did you hear that? This is fantastic! I wonder what the test will be on?’ exclaimed Tenten who had come up to Sakura and Kiba.

‘I don’t know I hope it’s something good and challenging’ she replied.

‘I hope not, there’s a good chance we’ll flunk out’ exclaimed Kiba pointing a thumb toward him and Choji and Naruto who was standing speaking to Hinata on the other side of the room.

The girls chuckled lightly.

When the night was drawing to a close and when Hinata and Kiba were crowned as ‘Best Dressed’ with much fanfare, Sakura stepped outside the auditorium for some fresh air. 

The cool night air hit her, refreshing her senses and giving her a much needed space.

She was happy for Hinata and Kiba and had a great time but there was an unsettling feeling in her heart that she couldn’t get away from. 

‘Hey, Tenten said you’d be here’ said Kiba emerging from the auditorium and into the parking lot of the school.

‘Yeah needed some air, it was getting stuffy in there’

Kiba moved towards her and held her hand gently. 

‘I had a really great time today’

‘Me too. Where’d you learn to spin someone like that?’

‘I’m not telling you all my secrets’ he grinned at her wolfishly.

‘Fair enough’ she smiled back.

‘Listen, if it’s cool, I’d really like to-’

He was interrupted by a vibrating sound coming in from Sakura’s beaded purse.

She declined the phone call and looked at Kiba expectantly. 

‘What were you saying?’

‘uh.. yeah, I meant would you-’

He was interrupted again by the vibration from Sakura’s phone.

‘Maybe you should get that’

Sakura looked over at her phone to see her favorite picture of Naruto lighting up the screen.

‘It just Naruto, probably found Tsunade’s liquor stash in her office’

Kiba’s eyes widened at that ‘She has a stash?’

‘Yeah, who knows’

Sakura’s phone vibrated again; it was really getting annoying. Sighing she answered it in annoyance.

‘What do you want Naruto?’

She fell silent immediately as Nartuo apoke on the other line, her mind reeling. She turned away from the concerned looks Kiba was giving her. She didn’t want to face them.

After listening to him on the other line quietly, Sakura hung up and faced Kiba.

‘I’m sorry Kiba, I have to go something came up.’

‘What happened? Is everything cool?’

‘I’m really sorry, but I really have to go’

Without another glance at him she called an Uber and rushed from there as soon as she could.

This was turning into a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against jumpsuits, I really wanted Sakura to wear red :P   
> Can you guess what was that cliffhanger at the end?


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke really wanted the night to be over with. Things were still terse at home especially after that fiasco he called dinner. Personally he wasn’t all that bothered about it, but it had resulted in making things uncomfortable at home. He was relieved to find the house empty when he woke up on Saturday morning.

The housekeeper, Myuko, had informed him of his parents’ departure to another town in the Fire Country. That suited him just fine; he needed to be alone anyway.

He had spent the afternoon shooting hoops and playing video games until he got a text from Ami reminding him of their date that evening. It just made him cringe, sure he was doing it to get himself out of a tricky situation, but the more he thought about it, it just ended up acting like quicksand, sinking him below even further in another situation.

He sighed heavily and tossed his phone aside. He really needed to detach himself if he was going to get anywhere.

That evening he had gotten dressed in a simple button up, tossed on a clean pair of jeans, donned a dark blue blazer and hoped to get the evening over with. He had put on his brave face when he went to pick up Ami and tried to pay attention to what she was saying and not run like he obviously wanted to.

When they had arrived at the dance, Ami had started a live stream documenting the whole thing and had basically shepherded him around all night. He had a sneaky suspicion she had kept him around just to serve as eye candy for her viewers. It made him sick to his stomach. 

He was bored out of his mind until her spotted a familiar pink head. His insides clenched and his throat got uncomfortably dry at the sight of her in a red dress. He was surprised to see her there, much less with Kiba by her side who was saying something to her that made her laugh heartily. She looked radiant and suddenly he wished to go home and not witness the scene in front of him.

A merciful distraction arrived in the form a phone call from his brother. He ducked out of the claustrophobic auditorium and answered it.

‘Ni-san, are you home?’

‘No Sasuke. I have some news. Tou-san and Ka-san were in an accident. They were coming home when a truck hit their car. It was a hit and run situation. They are currently admitted in Konoha General Hospital and are undergoing surgery. I suggest you get here immediately.’

Sasuke blinked several times trying to stead his breathing. His parents were in an accident. They were in the hospital. This morning he wanted them gone and now? What did he want now? He felt nauseous. He found a nearby trashcan and retched into it till his insides gave up.

This wasn’t happening. 

Steadying himself, He left immediately. He didn’t feel like going back and facing his peers, let alone seeing them all happy and shiny while his world was ending. 

When he arrived at Konoha General, a kind receptionist helped him find the floor his parents were being treated on and there he found Itachi pacing and looking haggard. 

‘Ni-san’ he murmured

‘Sasuke. I just spoke to the doctors, they’re both still in surgery but it’ll be a while. It’s pretty critical’

When he remained silent, Itachi enveloped him in a hug and patted his shoulder softly. Sasuke felt so empty. This morning he couldn’t wait to get rid of them. They had chosen everything else over him, he couldn’t forgive them for what he felt all those years, but standing there in the hospital made him feel sick for thinking those thoughts in the first place. They were his parents, they loved him, and had they built everything for him. So why was he thinking that way?  
He sat there in the waiting area for what felt like hours. He was completely numb to the passerby’s’ stares. He felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, like he was watching himself out of his own body.

He jerked his head to the side when he heard someone calling him.

‘Sasuke’ 

The dark haired boy closed his eyes as he spotted the blonde head and the orange tie he was sporting. Naruto stuck up like a sore thumb against the harshly lit   
hospital halls. 

‘Itachi ni-san called me. Thought you could use a friend’ he said sheepishly.

‘Well I don’t’ he didn’t mean to be so harsh but he really didn’t need his pity. 

Naruto winced but didn’t say anything. He quietly sat next to Sasuke and stared ahead. 

‘I called Sakura too’

‘Of course you did’

‘Are they in surgery?’

Sasuke nodded, not really caring for a response. 

‘Right. I’m gonna go over to the vending machines’ 

Sasuke watched him leave with no desire to follow him. He was fine sitting there in an uncomfortable chair surrounded by silence. He didn’t know how long that would last, until he heard a pair of heels clicking away against the harsh tiles.

He didn’t look up, he already knew who it was.

He heard the rustle of red silk and a groaning of the chair springs as she sat beside him. He also felt a jolt of electricity up his arm and down his spine when he felt her take his hand in hers and hold it there. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and looked at her.

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He loosened his tie and tore it off him. He then turned to her hesitantly.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘You’ve been avoiding me’

He winced. She started right off the bat.

‘I’ve been busy’

She scoffed ‘I can see who you’re busy with’

What? Where did that come from?

‘I see you found new company too’

‘You mean Kiba? He has a name you know’

It was his turn to scoff.

‘Yes Kiba, you obviously couldn’t find someone else’

He knew it was harsh, if he was in another state of mind he wouldn’t have said it, but he was too annoyed and angry to care.

Something had snapped in him. She had been there with Kiba tonight. Didn’t she know how dangerous he was? 

‘Neither could you from what I saw. Clearly you liked the attention that that vapid snake was giving you, why else would you ignore your friends?’

Okay, what was she on about now? He thought incredulously.

When he looked over at her with his eyebrow raised, she crossed her arms and glared back.

‘You think I like Ami’ he said flatly.

‘Why else would you ignore me? I get that you like her but why did you have to ignore me to ask her out? We’ve been friends for years, I would have understood.’ She sounded hurt.

Okay she couldn’t be more wrong. He thought. 

It was quite possible he messed up even more so than he thought.

‘I don’t like her. I haven’t been distancing myself from you Sakura. I couldn’t care less about her. It was shitty night and all she cared about was streaming the event with me next to her to amp up her followers’ 

It was Sakura’s turn to stare blankly. 

‘You don’t like her that way?’

‘No I did it as a last resort because she kept bugging me and wouldn’t leave me alone. Obviously that plan didn’t work. I hated every second of it. Why the hell did you think I liked her? Why did you go with Kiba anyway?’

‘I thought he’d piss you off the most and he was the first guy I saw who hadn’t been asked’ she shrugged. ‘But honestly, I’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You ignored me and made me think that I wasn’t important enough to be your friend’

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair ‘Sakura, I don’t like Ami, I’ve never liked her. I feel sick when I see her or have to interact with her in any way. I get that you went with Kiba but did you have to? You could have gone with anyone. He’s dangerous, what if he put something in your drink? He thinks that’s funny. Or what if he took you back home in his car and tried something? He’s done it before’

‘I already took care of that. Wow you really don’t think much of him do you?’ 

‘He’s bragged about it countless times. It’s sick’

‘Fine, whatever. Technically it’s on you. He thinks drugging someone is funny? What a sick bastard’

Sasuke smirked. At least she wasn’t interested in him like he thought.

‘You look really nice by the way’ he meant it.

‘Thanks, so do you’ she smiled. ‘So, how are you feeling?’ she asked tentatively

No one had asked him that. Trust Sakura to ask about him first.

‘Fine’

She scoffed and looked at him expectantly.

He sighed, ‘I’m not fine. This morning they left without saying goodbye and I couldn’t wait for them to leave. A week ago they weren’t bothered about coming back and suddenly they showed up claiming to spend more time with us before heading out again. Who does that?’ he didn’t know how or why but the words were now spilling out of him like a torrent. It was like he had held onto them for so long and no one around him understood that, until he saw Sakura and how she was looking at him with such concern. It made him realize that she genuinely cared for him; a thought that made his insides swell.

Sakura looked perplexed, clearly he had said too much, but she recovered anyway.

‘Sasuke, no one blames you for it. It’s okay to think that. They weren’t here for you, I know we’re adults who can take care of ourselves but we need to be around our parents every now and then. No one would blame you for wanting that. It’s okay if you’re mad at them too. They shouldn’t have brushed aside their mistake. It was their fault, but their accident isn’t and it’s not on you either. You didn’t wish that on them’ she spoke earnestly and took his hand in hers again. 

He turned away from her, trying to process what she said and allowing him to hope what she meant was true. He felt Sakura’s hand squeezing his again reassuringly. Somehow he felt elated after talking to her, like he would be fine if she was here with him. He wouldn’t ever admit it to her. He just got his friend back, he wasn’t going to send her running by confessing something like that, or worse get punched in the face by one of her infamous punches that she reserved for Naruto.

He felt the knot that had developed in his throat all week, loosening up a bit, until he saw Itachi walk in with a grave expression on his face. Sasuke already knew what he dreaded had already happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the delay, here's a long-ish chapter.   
> Obviously things are heating up between Sasuke and Skaura.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks had already passed since that day in the hospital. Sasuke still had to get used to the onslaught of relatives, well-wishers and friends coming over unannounced to his house to pay their condolences.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to come to terms with it, but every time Sasuke thought about his parents, he felt numb, like he had blocked that part of his life and started another life that involved not going to school and nodding solemnly to random people while they expressed the ‘severity of his loss’. 

The days all merged into one, Sasuke found it agonizing and stifling, He couldn’t imagine what he would do if it weren’t for Naruto and Sakura and their constant chatter in the huge and lonely house. Itachi came to visit in the evenings and they would all have dinner together. I think it was his way of dealing with things, especially since he was now under immense pressure of overlooking the Uchiha Corporation’s many businesses. He had enlisted the help of his longtime friend Shisui and cousin Obito until the storm subsided.

When Sasuke woke up on a Saturday morning, he expected an empty house and a text from his brother telling him he’d been working late. However what he saw was definitely not the case. He felt an odd weight digging in his left side and when he opened his eyes and turned to see what it was, he was met with a mop of blonde hair flopping in his face. 

Grimacing, he turned the other way to find another weight snuggling into him, this time it was softer and less pronounced. Sakura lay peacefully asleep on his shoulder. He looked over and realized how comforting it was to have her next to him. The thought only made him more nervous. He realized he was squished between Naruto and Sakura who were holding onto him for dear life. He swallowed unconsciously and slowly extricated himself from the Naruto-Sakura sandwich and made his way quietly to the kitchen downstairs.

Another surprise awaited him in the form of his brother, who stood in the kitchen chatting with shisui and Mayuko, the housekeeper as she made breakfast. 

‘Yes, it shouldn’t take more than a few days’ said Itachi in the middle of a conversation.

‘What won’t take a few days?’

‘Ah Sasuke’ said Itachi quietly. ‘You’re up early, I thought I’d tell Mayuko to let you have a lie in’ 

‘I’m fine. I thought you had work’

‘The thing is, I can delegate and go whenever I want’ Itachi smiled.

‘What is Shisui doing here?’

‘Such insolence little Sasuke,’ Shisui tsked playfully. ‘And here we were worried about him, he seems fine on his own’

‘Shisui’ warned Itachi

‘Fine, fine. Where are the other brats?’

‘Upstairs, asleep. Why do you keep letting them in?’

‘They’re your friends, Sasuke. The need you and you need them’

He clicked his tongue sharply.

‘One day you’ll be glad they were there by your side, so don’t push them away’ said Itachi grasping his shoulder in support.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned towards Mayuko to give him breakfast.

He had just begun digging in his eggs when a disheveled looking Naruto came bolting downstairs accompanied by a fully dressed Sakura.

She smiled at the company and dived for the coffee beating Sasuke to it. 

‘Ha. Got ya!’ she laughed.

It was sort of a tradition for them to race for the coffee, even though Sasuke preferred his black and Sakura liked to add cream and sugar to hers.   
He still indulged her and rolled his eyes.

‘So what’s the plan little brats?’

‘I wanted to get started on this school project for Tsunade-sensei, Sasuke I could help you out, and you’re a bit behind on the syllabus.’ Sakura spoke immediately.

‘Fine’ he said carelessly. If he was honest with himself, any excuse to spend time with Sakura was fine by him. He just wished Naruto wouldn’t be there. Lately he had taken to trail behind the two like a shadow and wouldn’t leave Sasuke alone, much less alone with Sakura.

After they talked, their friendship had gone back to normal, although he felt that it was only a matter of time before one of them would drop a bomb. He felt that if he really was honest with Sakura, he probably would lose the little friendship they gained and that was something he wasn’t ready for. But then again, he felt that if he didn’t tell her, she would go out with other guys, like Kiba, and he would simply miss his chance. It didn’t help that he still got nervous from time to time whenever he was around her, but he had learnt to control it enough that hanging out with her didn’t seem like a big deal. 

There was still the question of whether or not Sakura felt the same way, which only brought Sasuke’s dilemma back to square one.

‘In any case, Sasuke you shouldn’t fall behind if you want to graduate this year.’

‘I won’t’ Sasuke responded through gritted teeth.

‘I think you’re being too hard on him, Itachi. Sasuke, I was thinking of shooting some hoops, you want to join?’

‘Maybe later’ he mumbled and quietly finished his breakfast.

‘You two are so boring! No fun at all. Who wants to spend a Saturday doing homework anyway? Lame!’ Naruto declared.

‘You could join us you know?’ offered Sakura.

‘Pfft. Please, I’ve got better things to do’

‘Like what?’

‘Like meeting up with my own friends’ 

‘You have no other friends’ Sasuke shot back

‘I do too. Shut up teme’

Sasuke spotted Sakura rolling her eyes. She then suddenly looked at Naruto in a weird way.

‘Naruto, you wouldn’t happen to have any plans with Hinata would you?’ she teased.

Naruto turned a distinct shade of red and spluttered.

‘Wha-what? N-no. Why would I do that? She’s great, and we had a great time at the formal, but why would I want to hang out with her afterwards. Like I said, I have other friends.’ He shoveled the plate of pancakes Mayuko placed in front of him and left.

A wide eyed Sakura and an exasperated Sasuke exchanged looks.

‘He’s gone to see Hinata’ she final declared.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes at that.

He spent the afternoon catching up to school work with Sakura. He was perfectly fine without the added distraction that was Naruto’s chatter and managed to get a lot of work done. He decided that three weeks was enough to stay at home and that he had to get back to school, especially if he stood a chance at playing against Suna next month. 

He knew he was lagging behind, but he figured if he logged in a few extra hours at the gym and practiced at home, he should be able to convince coach Gai to not kick him off the team. 

Satisfied with his reasoning, Sasuke started making up a training plan if he wanted to convince Gai. 

‘What are you working on?’ Sakura asked, coming behind him where he sat on the desk. 

‘Nothing. Just some stuff for next month’s game’

‘Ah of course’

They fell silent, he knew she was thinking of something to say.

‘Did you get a chance to talk to Ami?’

He sighed. He knew it was a matter of time before he was asked that.

‘Yes. I told her I didn’t care how much her followers liked us together, it’s not going to happen again and that if I saw her again, she’ll be very sorry if she makes me file a restraining order against her’ 

Sakura chuckled. ‘And she backed out?’

‘Well yeah that and I told her if she didn’t back out, I’d call Kimimaro, one of the execs at YouTube to cancel her contract on account of how she staged that fight she had at the Hyuuga’s garden viewing party. Kimimaro’s an old friend.’ He shrugged. 

She stared. ‘What a bunch of nonsense’ she laughed lightly and started reading from their biology textbook.

‘Sasuke I think we have a good shot at this All Rounded Student of the Year thing’ she said after a while.

‘Only one of us can win’

‘Yeah….you’re on’ she quipped.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. 

‘You’ll just be eating your own words Sakura’

She shook her head and got back to work.

Sasuke missed their camaraderie, Sakura wasn’t the type to act shy around him, which was something he felt grateful for. He didn’t know what he’d do if she lacked confidence. 

‘So what’s this Naruto thing?’

‘Oh that. I think he and HInata hit it off at the dance and now they’re together. I think it’s fairly new which is why neither of them said anything. I’m sure they’ll tell us when they’re ready’ she shrugged and turned to her notebook.

‘Right’ not really believing that the dobe got ahead in those matters.

‘What about you?’ he asked.

‘What about me?’

‘Will you meet Kiba later?’

‘Will you meet Ami?’ she shot back

He pursed his lips and simply looked at her until she caved.

She sighed but responded. Sasuke could tell she was nervous to broach the subject.

‘I told Kiba I had a great time, which I did but I won’t go out with him. That and I told him if he tried to do something I’d castrate him’ she snorted when she saw his face.

Sasuke stared at her wide eyed, not really believing what she said. 

He didn’t know why but somehow the thought of Sakura refusing another guy made him feel strangely elated. 

Smiling slightly, he got back to work. Maybe this will work out just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

The playoffs against Suna were two days away and Sasuke couldn’t be more confident. 

He had spent the last few weeks working himself to the bone, training day and night for the game. He figured if he played a clean game and kept that streak going, he’d actually have a chance at going pro.

He hadn’t told anyone about his plans yet, though he had inkling Sakura and Itachi had figured it out considering how much he’d been practicing.   
As far as he could tell, he had never felt so alive while on the field. Sasuke was sure the game was theirs when they played that weekend. 

He just had to focus on getting through his goal.

He knew he wasn’t doing the right thing by blowing Sakura and Naruto off like that. He also knew they would often huddle together and whisper things, probably about him. Every now and then he would catch them watching him with a peculiar look in their eye, like they were worried about him or scared. Maybe both, he thought savagely. Maybe they were waiting for him to have a breakdown, even though he felt fine. 

Saturday’s game against Suna arrived and Sasuke felt confident. He had convinced Gai to keep him on the team and had the support of his teammates. Together they strategized and practiced on how to take on Suna. 

As Sasuke prepped for the game in the gym, he was surprise to find a bewildered Sakura walking towards him. 

‘What’s up?

‘Break a leg!’

‘This isn’t theatre. A simple good luck would do’

‘You know what I mean’ she snapped

‘I’m worried about you Sasuke’ she spoke after a while.

‘Well don’t be, I’m fine, I’m ready to crush them’ he smirked

‘No not about the game. I mean in general. I’m worried about you. You don’t spend time with us anymore. You’re blowing us off for more practice and pushing yourself to the limits’

‘Sakura, I was practicing for a big game, I think that trumps a lot of things. I don’t know what this is even coming from. I’m fine. I’m working towards something here so why can’t you let it go?’ It sounded a lot harsh than he meant. But he was right. She was being irrational, he was fine, he didn’t get why Naruto and Sakura had to make a big deal about this.

‘Naruto’s worried too. We want you to be happy and right now we feel you’re pushing yourself unnecessarily. You’re going to burn yourself out or worse end up in a bad place’ 

‘Yeah well thanks. I don’t need you looking out for me or coddling me here. I’m perfectly fine’ Sasuke was really livid now. Didn’t they see he was doing better? Didn’t they see that he was getting somewhere good?

‘Sasuke, we feel that you haven’t fully process what happened to your parents, and you’re distracting yourself in other ways’

‘You know what Sakura? Why don’t you go play doctor or therapist over with someone else? ‘Cuz I’ve got nothing to say here. I already told you, I’m fine and I don’t need you or Naruto breathing down my neck. I’m not a child so you two need to back off’

He turned away from her and resumed his prep.

Sasuke didn’t have to look to see the hurt of Sakura’s face.

‘Fine, Sasuke, fine. Go do what you have to. Go be a brick wall with no emotions, but don’t come crying to me when it all blows up in your face, cuz guess what? You just managed to piss off one of the only few people who would’ve been in your corner.’ She yelled back at him. Her voice was breaking, she was clearly very upset and tears were streaming down her face but she didn’t care. When Sasuke turned to look at her she was already storming out.

Well that went really well, he thought.

Fuming, Sasuke gathered his kit and went to head out towards the court. He was however called over by someone. 

‘Uchiha Sasuke, if you could follow me please, there’s someone who wants to meet you’

‘Why? It’s not a good time in case you haven’t noticed’ he said, crossing his arms.

‘It won’t take long’

Reluctantly he agreed and followed the dark suited man over to another room. It looked like Coach Gai’s office,

Gai was there along with two other men he didn’t recognize.

‘Sasuke’ Gai began

‘Coach, what’s going on?’ he frowned.

‘Sasuke these people wanted to have a word with you’

‘Please Gai-san, we can take it from here’ said one of the men smoothly.

He had white hair, wore round glasses and a sly expression that told Sasuke he needed to be on his guard.

‘Uchiha Sasuke, how do you do? I am Yakushi Kabuto and this is Orochimaru-sama, our revered Principal of Otogakure Academy and mayor of Otogakure village’

He introduced the other stranger in the room. The man had a pale, dangerous face, with heavily lidded yellow eyes and long hair he tied neatly in a low ponytail. 

He wore a crisp maroon suit and a slimy smile that creeped Sasuke out despite his stoic demeanor. The man bore a distinct aura of someone who wanted to collect prized possessions, and judging from the way he was looking at Sasuke, it looked like the young Uchiha was his next target.  
Sasuke nodded at them both.

‘Sasuke, we’ve been monitoring your progress at practice and discussing your regime with your coach’ Kabuto nodded at Gai who maintained a stern frown.

‘How would you like the opportunity to play with Oto as part of its team? It’s a great sports program. We can even have you transferred as soon as you win this   
game.’

‘What do you say Sasuke? Don’t you want to be a part of something bigger than yourself?’ asked Orochimaru slyly running his tongue over his lips. 

Sasuke thought he was imagining it but it looked very distinctly like a snake’s tongue.

He swallowed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm not going to write a basketball sequence, mostly because of my minimal experience with sports. Feel free to use your imagination.   
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! :)

‘What do you say Sasuke-kun?’ Orochimaru asked in a soft oily voice.

‘I’ll think about it’ he finally said.

‘Of course, can’t have you unfocused for the game. I’ll expect an answer by tomorrow’ he smiled.

Sasuke took this as a dismissal and left.

Play for Otogakure’s team? Sasuke did admit it was a wonderful opportunity, but Oto had a notoriously sketchy reputation. 

The kids at Oto Academy were known swindlers and drug dealers, some even had shares on the side in the black market and were some were convicted felons. Sasuke did feel as if he didn’t have a choice, like Orochimaru would get to him and Itachi if he didn’t agree. He decided to think over it later and tried focusing his mind onto the game. Offer or not, he still had to win the game.

The next morning Sasuke packed his basketball kit and was about to head out for practice when his bedroom door burst open.

‘What the hell?’ he yelled angrily. ‘What are you doing?’

‘We should be asking you that. What’s this about you joining Oto?’ Naruto shot back angrily.

He looked confused and slightly hurt. Sasuke didn’t have time for this. He saw Sakura standing in the doorway looking deeply solemn.

‘You’ve decided to leave us haven’t you?’

‘So what if I have?’ he said savagely.

‘What about us? What about our life here?’ said Naruto.

‘It’s a great opportunity to play for Oto’

‘Oto’s a dangerous place Sasuke. They don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to their students’ reasoned Sakura.

‘I don’t care. Orochimaru’s the mayor, he can get me into all kinds of opportunities. You don’t know what this could mean for me’

‘So what? You’ve decided to be a basketball player? What about Itachi? Did you talk to him?’ Sakura yelled. She was crying now.

He hated the sight of her tears, but if he was going to get somewhere he had to do what was best for him.

‘Itachi will understand, I’ll tell him later’

‘Right, when you ruin your chances of having a good life’

‘I’m sorry that my path isn’t as clean as yours and I don’t recall you telling me you planned on going into medicine, so it’s not like you can complain, Sakura’

‘It’s not like you gave me a chance to tell you anyway, what with you ignoring me and all’ she said, crossing her arms defensively. 

‘Sasuke, going to Oto would mean leaving the city. You have a house here, your family, friends. Your whole life’ Naruto spoke tentatively. 

Sasuke could tell they both feared he would do the inevitable. They didn’t like change, both of them. The never did. They never tried to understand either. What did they know anyway about him anyway? Naruto had no parents, practically being raised by a distant godfather who sends him an allowance and Sakura was a child of divorce. They had no right to judge him for his choices, for wanting a good life for himself. Something that’s better than living in a haunted mansion with no one to talk to.

‘My decision is mine and it’s final. I’m going to Oto. There’s not much you can do here. Excuse me’

Without another word, he grabbed his things and left his room. 

He didn’t have to look back to see the hurt and shock on their faces. It was better this way.

The days after Sasuke’s departure all merged into one big blur, Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t miss Sasuke’s presence whenever he hung out with the guys on the roof or met up with them on weekends. It was like he didn’t exist.

Sasuke confirmed his leave from school and transferred to Oto on a basketball scholarship following his meeting with Orochimaru. His conversation with Itachi hadn’t gone so well. The older Uchiha feared Orochimaru taking advantage of the clan’s vulnerability and striking the Uchiha Corporation by manipulating Sasuke. He tried bringing it up but in the end conceded to Sasuke’s personal goal. He never really could refuse Sasuke. Naruto thought ruefully.

Sakura wasn’t the same either. With Sasuke gone, she grew quiet and withdrawn, focusing only on her getting good grades and keeping her head down. She barely spoke to him much less the girls. He didn’t blame her.

Naruto was trying to accept a life without his best friend although he felt that having Hinata in his life helped. He hadn’t planned on it but he always thought the Hyuuga beauty was really shy and it wasn’t until they spent time together unexpectedly at Choji’s party that he realized how great she really was. They’ve been inseparable since the dance. Although he wanted to tell his friends, he thought that Hinata wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure and jokes they’d receive once the truth got out, so he didn’t say anything.

Konoha’s basketball team geared up to face Oto in another seasonal match. Naruto had been looking forward to it since that meant he’d get to see Sasuke again. The boy had kept minimal contact with them and Naruto was certain he had found new friends judging by his Instagram profile. 

He barely visited Konoha after moving into Oto’s dorms and since Itachi had no reason to come home, he bought an apartment in the main city. Uchiha manor now looked more like a haunted place, despite the cleaning services coming over to maintain it every now and then. 

The teams lined up in Konoha’s gym and he saw Sasuke among the Oto students. He looked different. His hair was longer, he looked leaner and there were bags under his eyes. He also wore a deep permanent frown on his face; he looked like he hadn’t smiled for ages. 

When the match was over, the team moved over to the locker rooms to pack up their kits. Naruto went over to see him after. He spotted Sasuke zipping up his backpack with his back towards the door.

‘So what we’re strangers now too?’

He straightened up and turned towards Naruto. 

‘What do you want?’ 

Before Naruto could answer an Oto boy poked his head through the exit door.

‘Sasuke, you coming? Juugo’s getting impatient and you know how he gets’ 

‘I’ll be there in a minute Suigetsu’

The white haired boy grinned toothily and left.

‘I see you’ve found our replacements’ said Naruto.

‘Think of it as a new leaf. I’ve got nothing to say to you Naruto. Go back to your perfect life’ 

‘What about Sakura-chan? She hasn’t said two words to anyone and I know she’s upset, even if she doesn’t say it’

‘I couldn’t care less’ he simply replied.

He swung his bag on his shoulder and left without another word.

Naruto had never felt blind rage as he did in that moment. He hated Sasuke’s indifference. It wasn’t the Sasuke he knew at all. He felt that he had just met a different person, one who only resembled his friend; and what was that about Sakura-chan? She didn’t deserve his hate or his callous attitude towards her. He decided he won’t tell her of his two second meeting with Sasuke. 

He decided he’ll pretend he never knew Sasuke in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura jerked awake to the sound of her cringe-worthy alarm. She had fallen asleep at her desk again. Typical she thought to herself and ran a hand through her tousled pink locks. 

She sluggishly got up and stretched. Her busy schedule had worn herself out again. It wasn’t like she purposely hid her grief in her work….who was she kidding? That’s exactly what she was trying to do. 

Since Sasuke left, Sakura thought about nothing but her goal to get to a good medical school and the electives she would take. She had been meeting Kurenia-sensei frequently to discuss her credits and what she needed to do to take certain classes. Needless to say, the busier she was, the easier it was not to think of her friend.

Still, it didn’t help when she spotted Ino and Sai who were an official couple after the dance or Tenten and Neji hanging out at their local ice-cream shop. Even Hinata and Naruto were together, even if they hadn’t announced it. She knew who Hinata secretly texted under the table or who Naruto glanced towards while she was talking to him. It was exhausting to keep a brave face.

There were many times when she had seen Kiba looking smug or surrounded by different girls every other week. It didn’t help at all. Especially since her subtle threat of castration had become a null and void case. 

A part of her was happy for the sense of freedom she got when not tied to her feelings. She cared for Sasuke maybe even felt something, but now she was convinced she didn’t need him. She probably wouldn’t bat an eye if she saw him walking down Konoha streets again. Would she?

That part wasn’t so clear to her. Still, she decided her plan to mash everything down and focus on her work was working wonders, especially with the school now gearing towards their ‘All Rounded Student of the Year’ trophy. It was an exciting prospect but since the competition was designed to test them on agility, acrobatics and strength, their coach Gai spared no time in drilling them. 

Gai’s practice session would start every day after school and go on till the evenings. Something that distressed Ino so much that she had decided to drop out. 

‘No way am I wasting time on running squats and laps and getting extra sweaty. I could focus that time on m designs and actually making them’ frustrated, she went to principal Tsunade’s office the next day and dropped out. 

She did have a point, Sakura thought ruefully and many others saw that too, dropping out in favor of doing their own thing. Since the competition awarded a scholarship, she didn’t understand many of her peers’ motives, brushing it off she decided to stay focused even if Gai was running them ragged.

She was walking back from practice when she saw a group of people dressed in dark colors heading towards an abandoned building. Sakura usually took another route but these days she felt like walking through a longer route back home. The street she usually took was steep, uneven and passed many abandoned areas in the lower districts of Konoha. So she usually ran quickly.

However when she spotted the group, Sakura stiffened. If there were suspicious looking people around, she needed to get out of that area, fast.  
Sakura was scurrying away when she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a dark hooded figure. However it was the dark hair covering his pale face that brought Sakura a sense of Déjà vu. 

‘Sasuke’ she breathed

‘Hn’

‘You skip town, pretend we don’t even exist for you and now this?’ she narrowed her eyes at him. He didn’t respond and started to walk away from her.

‘Go home Sakura. This has nothing to do with you’

‘Fine’ she murmured and left.

She knew Sasuke was in serious trouble even if he didn’t admit it. 

She decided to trail after them, if anything she needed to know what Sasuke was up to. Although she didn’t want him to get into trouble, Sakura wanted to make sure he wasn’t marring the future he was so hell bent on securing. 

Making sure, there was no one nearby, Sakura followed him and hid behind a shed near the abandoned building. She was startled to see a group of people inside, some speaking to the area in charge who looked like a gruff older man while others were trying to open up a nearby crate to check the contents inside.  
Sakura guessed it immediately; they were selling contraband and drugs illegally! How could Sasuke be involved in this? Didn’t he leave Konoha for a better opportunity? Was this securing his future?

Sasuke was standing nearby as lookout. He always had a sharp eye, thought Sakura ruefully. She just couldn’t believe her friend would get in the middle of Konoha’s illegal drug trade. 

Deciding she’d seen enough, Sakura ran from there before she was seen, clearly shaken up by the sudden turn of events.

How on earth did Sasuke get himself in this mess? A few months ago, he was fine. Well as fine as Sasuke can be. He had worked so hard to make it after his parents’ tragic passing. He had even fought so hard with them just to secure a great opportunity. So what happened?

Inhaling sharply, Sakura decided to seek help from the only person she knew who would get Sasuke out of that mess.

Taking her phone out, she found the number and pressed the call button.

‘Itachi-niisan’

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke hadn’t expected to bump into Sakura of all people that day. He didn’t want her or Naruto to know what was up with him. 

He thought of what they would think if they saw him like this. In a weakened and helpless position. He hatred it! He despised Orochimaru for the precarious position he placed him in, and what was worse was that he had no one to blame but himself for going to Orochimaru in the first place. 

The job was simple but the pact he made with the slime ball was the problem. For months he had kept a watchful eye on Sasuke, tracking his movements, making sure the rest of the Sound administration reported to the snake of his progress. It was like he was being raised as a lab rat or a prized possession one that only Orochimaru wanted to lay claim to. 

Sasuke had thought that it wouldn’t have mattered as long as he got what he wanted out of the deal, but the more he thought about it, Orochimaru was getting more from this deal than he would. 

When Sasuke had talked to the Oto guidance counselor for college options given his pro basketball career, she stalled him for weeks, while reporting to the snake all along. As the head of Otogakure Academy, Orochimaru stopped him from applying or contacting colleges for interviews, rather he bribed and trapped Sasuke by tasking him with odd jobs if he wanted a shot at a future. 

Sasuke felt that he had no other choice to comply. He can’t go back; he had decided not to seek help from Itachi or his friends. There was no use in burdening them and involving them in this mess. He had to fix it on his own, so he decided to meet Orochimaru’s demands. 

Bumping into Sakura was not in the plan however and he feared that she might do something rash. He rebuked her so she’d stay away but he knew how stubborn she could be. 

It won’t end well for her if she got involved with these dangerous people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back, let me know what you guys think of the story so far in the comment section or eave a kudos if you liked it so much <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you like the chapter.

When Sasuke got a call from Ni-san he knew he was in big trouble. He could feel his brother’s stern vibes radiating from his phone. Choosing not to ignore it, he picked up the call.

‘Ni-san’

Sasuke expected his brother to yell, instead, he heard his brother speak in a calm tone that scared him even further.

‘Sasuke, you have twenty minutes to pack your bags, I will be arriving at your school shortly and I expect to see you at the front gate.’

The call ended with a click.

That’s it? He thought. That’s all he got?

Sasuke knew he didn’t have many options but to comply. 

So he took out his suitcase, and packed his belongings. Once he got to the entrance gate, he saw his brother with his car parked waiting for him on the dot. 

‘Get in the car’ he said

‘Ni-san, this isn’t necessary’ 

He ignored his plea and turned to face the new comer.

Orochimaru stepped out of the gates and flashed Itachi a glare.

‘So you’ve come to the rescue eh?’

‘I believe you said you were securing the boy’s future, Orochimaru’

‘Hmm, He was simply passing certain..tests in order to achieve his goals. Consider this a preliminary obstacle’

‘We have a very different definition of achieving goals. It seems quite clear that you do not have the boy’s best interests. So I’m taking him out of Oto’

‘Oh I wouldn’t do that, not with his record. You see, after the many runs Sasuke did for me as part of the Sound gang, no one would want to be associated with him’ he smirked.

Itachi moved in a flash, stopping inches from Orochimaru’s face and glaring at him so ferociously, his eyes seemed to glow red. 

Sasuke had never seen his brother so angry. 

‘You underestimate me Orochimaru. Ou may have known my parents and their way of business, but you’ll find that I do things very differently for the sake of my family.’ He straightened up and turned away. ‘I will not repeat myself again’

He made his way to the car and Sasuke followed. Itachi didn’t even look at him.

‘Ni-san I-’ he began but was cut off.

‘I booked us a flight to the states, we are leaving tonight. Do not take me for a fool Sasuke, I spent these months transferring the business there, I knew what Orochimaru was capable of the day you told me about him. I thought I could give you the benefit of the doubt, However, you are no longer safe here, he will only extend his influence wherever you go, so it’s best to go somewhere he can’t follow’

Sasuke nodded vaguely. He was at a complete loss for the first time.

When they reached the airport, Sasuke was greeted by two figures clinging onto him for dear life. He could vaguely register a blonde and pink head.

‘You two’

‘Shut up, teme you had us worried!’

‘It’s not like I asked you’

‘Seriously? A little thank you would have been nice’ she said crossing her arms. Typical Sakura.

‘I don’t need to thank you, if you had just mind your own business I wouldn’t be here’

‘Yeah you’d probably passed out in an alleyway with a syringe in your hand, idiot’ she rolled her eyes.

He scoffed, what did they take him for? He wasn’t a junkie, he was only transporting it, it’s business. His parents took care of business too. 

‘I can’t stay here’ 

‘We know. So much for an eventful senior year!’ said Sakura.

‘Yeah, who’s going to make fun of Kiba and toss paper balls from the roof at the freshmen?!” called Naruto.

‘That was our idea to begin with, you moron’

‘Yeah well it’s not the same’ he mumbled.

‘We’ll miss you’

‘Yeah’ he said quietly.

At this point he couldn’t say anything else and he knew the felt the same.

Hitching his bag up, he turned to walk towards the boarding section. 

Looking back at their sorrowful expressions, Sasuke thought he’d never seen a more pathetic sight, but then again, as his brother followed him closely, he figured he must have really messed up big time to get this as an outcome.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm just wrapping this story up. I apologize for the delay. It's been a rough couple of months.

It was a testament to their friendship that Sakura and Naruto had pulled through the next few months of the school year without their best friend around. 

The girls had tried to get Sakura to come out of her shell but to no avail. She had remained so single-mindedly focused on the approaching finals and graduation that she didn’t care about anyone else around her.

She knew Naruto was suffering through the same fate. Even when Hinata tried to speak to him, in her own way, he remained withdrawn and uncharacteristically inactive. Sakura visited him every now and then, but she knew the wedge in their friendship with Sasuke was irreparable. 

It didn’t help that rumors of increased gang activity in Konoha were circulated throughout the city and their school. Sakura remained extra vigilant and cautious of any news related to Orochimaru and his illicit activities. 

Although Itachi had accused Orochimaru for being a mastermind behind drug exports and reported to the police, no concrete evidence had been found that pointed towards the older man’s involvement, hence the charges were reluctantly dropped. 

With him still on the loose and no doubt getting his henchmen/ students to do his dirty work, Sakura felt even more insecure while out on the streets of Konoha. Even though they lived in a safe neighborhood, Sakura’s parents weren’t comfortable with her staying out after dark, given the state of things. 

Even Naruto seemed less like himself, although Sakura thought that had more to do with Sasuke’s departure. None of them had heard from him, but she knew Itachi was there with him, and would definitely make sure, he didn’t run into any trouble. The thought gave her some sort of consolation. 

Sakura was walking home from Ino’s house after the latter promptly announced an impromptu girl’s night. Although it wasn’t much of a sleepover, seeing as she wanted to get it over with and go home, Sakura stayed for a while to appease her friend. 

She had learned that Ino had recently found herself in a serious relationship with Sai and the two were off to Paris together for college, her in fashion while he was opting for a major in art. Sakura thought it was nauseatingly perfect for them to find a place in the city of love and art. 

She had been so lost in thought that she rounded off on the wrong corner and spotted a blur of orange, hunched over a wooden counter in an open restaurant.

Sakura stopped and recognized Naruto immediately so she went inside. What she saw however, shocked her. 

There sat her friend, without his trademark grin, hunched over what looked like a drink. Frowning, Sakura went over to him. 

‘Naruto’ she greeted but didn’t get a response. 

He barely looked at her. 

‘How did you even get in? Let alone order a drink?’

‘Teuchi-san is a friend’

‘That’s just terrible adult influence’

The blonde simply took another swig of the drink, grimacing at the taste. 

‘Naruto’

‘I don’t want to talk about it’

‘It’s Sasuke isn’t it? You miss him?’

‘Not just him’

‘Your parents too?’

‘Yeah’

‘I know you’re upset right now, but you have so many people in your life who care about you, like me and Sasuke even if he doesn’t show it and your uncle Jiraiya too’

He snorted at that.

‘Yeah that old pervert, sure’

‘Naruto’ she blanched

‘He’s not here, Sakura-chan, I don’t have to be nice about it’

‘You miss him huh?’

‘No. I couldn’t care less about him, he left me just like the others, touring the world pfft, some great novelist huh? Who cares about all that when you can’t even take care of your own godson! He only shows up once every six months just to check in on me. He sent a simple text today and it’s my parent’s death anniversary! But he couldn’t be bothered!’

Sakura felt so sorry for him. She knew Naruto’s parents had died a long time ago, when he was still very young and he was later adopted by his godfather Jiraiya, a famous novelist who travelled the world and didn’t visit Konoha that often. Still Naruto had never mentioned being bothered by his absence, 

She supposed Sasuke’s friendship made up for it, and now that he’s gone, Naruto was barely able to survive all on his own. 

Sighing, she stood up. 

‘Okay that’s enough wallowing; I’ll help you get home’

When he didn’t argue with her, she moved to shift his arm over her shoulder for support. 

‘Hey Sakura-chan’ he began

‘What’s up?’ she asked turning towards him.

Before he could say anything else, Sakura froze as she looked ahead on the narrow cobbled street.

There, still holding his traveling bag, stood Sasuke.

‘Sasuke’ she murmured

Naruto too stiffened next to her assessing their estranged friend. 

‘It’s been a while’ he finally said

‘Yeah’ he spoke quietly.

‘Are you heading home?’ asked Sakura

‘Yes. Ni-san has a new place’

‘What about your house?’ asked Naruto

‘No we decided not to go back there’ he shrugged.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, both trying to make of the situation.

‘Do you want us to help you settle in?’ she asked

‘I’m not new to Konoha’

Sakura winced. The whole thing was still fresh in their minds.

‘Orochimaru is apparently still at large. But your old run-in with him, has opened up investigations into the matter’

‘Ni-san told me’

‘Is that why you’re back?’ asked Naruto

‘No.’ Sakura saw how hesitant he was.

‘Then why are you back?’

‘Because I messed up’

‘I hated the states and’ he was clearly uncomfortable. ‘I didn’t like how things ended with us’

‘Yeah, no kidding’ acquiesced Naruto.

He pursed his lips.

‘It’s fine teme’ he finally said

‘Forget it. Just buy me ramen and we’ll call it even’ he smiled 

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

He then looked over at Sakura as if asking for her approval on the matter.

She had no words but she simply nodded trying to convey that he wasn’t off the hook.

‘Everyone’s going to be so surprised when they see you. Senior year is almost ending, will you be graduating with us?’ asked Naruto.

‘Yeah, Ni-san got the documentation down. I will be graduating with you guys’

‘Great!’ exclaimed Naruto

‘Great’ muttered Sasuke as the three walked to Naruto’s place to make sure he didn’t choke on his vomit. 

_____________________________________________________________________

The next day was full of surprises as Naruto had predicted.

Their friends were indeed shocked to see a familiar face in their midst. 

Sasuke had never found himself in the middle of a bustling crowd before. He thought the permanent frown etched on his face had something to do with it. However when familiar people began crowding around him, he was getting visibly ticked off by their disregard for his personal space.

‘Get away from me’ he said harshly and no one crossed him again that day.

Needless to say Naruto and Sakura enjoyed a good laugh at his expense.

The day had gone by smoothly and without any hindrances, but it wasn’t until mid-afternoon that Konoha Academy was shaken to its core.

Ino’s scream had alerted the entire hallway and disrupted classrooms. Everyone had come flying out to see what the ruckus was about and had stopped in their tracks.

For in the middle of the hallway hammered on the walls was Ami. Blood dripped from her forehead, torso and wrists as she hung up on the entrance while her phone recorded the whole scenario.

Someone had kept it there to warn her fans. Someone had sent a message to Konoha and the world at large. Someone they knew as Orochimaru and that he was done messing around. 

Tsunade barged in, barking orders at faculty members to disperse the crowd and get Ami down. She had to do damage control and ensure the students’ safety. 

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had been in the corridor when Ino had screamed. Sakura had rushed forward and comforted her, while the guys looked on speechless.

It was a lot for anyone to stomach. But one thing was clear in their minds. Orochimaru had gone too far, and Sasuke thought he was the only one to stop it.  
_________________________________________________________________________

That night when Sasuke snuck out of the apartment he and Itachi shared, he didn’t expect to be intercepted on his way by anyone, much less by Naruto and Sakura.

‘Go home’ he said

‘No. We know what you’re doing. We’re coming with you.’

‘Look I’m the only with who can take him on. It has to be me’

‘Well tough, because we’re not letting you go on your own again’ she said

‘Yeah, and you can count us in too’ came a voice from nearby.

They looked over to see Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamru and Choji standing there all sporting identical grins.

‘You’re serious about this?’ Sasuke asked.

‘Look, he’s terrorizing Konoha, there’s no way we’re sitting by quietly’ said Kiba

‘Yeah, it was Ami today, it could be any one of us next’ reasoned Choji

‘Yeah I never liked her per se, but no one deserves that’ said Shikamaru

Neji and Lee nodded and Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Sakura.

They shrugged and moved forward.

Taking it as their cue, the group fell silent and quietly got in their cars to make their way to the Sound warehouse.

It was nightfall by the time they reached. The warehouse was heavily guarded as Sasuke knew from experience, so he texted Kiba the directions and told him to lay low while the trio scouted the area.

They found that the warehouse was being watched by ten guards that night, three of whom had fallen asleep.

Sasuke took out his old baseball bat, while Naruto had a spade he borrowed from is neighbor. Sakura had her training gloves on that she used during her self-defense classes. 

They quietly snuck in and made their way towards the guards.

Sasuke easily took out four guards by whacking them on the head.

Naruto had taken them on before they could respond to the noise and Sakura had put three in a sleeper hold to top it off.

Once confirming that there were no more guards, Sasuke texted Kiba and the others came in.

‘Let’s have a bit of fun then?’ said Sasuke

They all proceeded to the crates and cartons full of hidden narcotics and hashed them out in open air.

They then moved the guards near the crates, while Sakura cleaned Sasuke and Naruto’s fingerprints off the bat and spade and put them in the guards’ hands.

The whole scene looked like the guards had been tempted to take some drugs and get in a brawl with each other. 

However before they could exit and soak in their triumph for the night. A sharp, beaming headlight was flashed in their eyes and there stood a figure with dark hair parting their face.

‘Going so soon? We were just getting started’ he murmured in his creepy voice.

Suddenly their thirst for revenge had gotten them in a very sticky situation.


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke glared at the man, fury coiling in his insides.

'Orochimaru’ 

He had never hated someone as much as he hated him.

The man forced him to leave like a coward and away from his friends. He had forced him to do his dirty work, tainted his record and made his dreams impossible. 

One of his dreams anyway.  
‘I’m afraid I’ll have to cut in this celebration. We can’t have you leaving just yet. In fact we can’t have you leaving at all’ he said and snapped his fingers. At once more of his cronies emerged.

Sasuke recognized Suigetsu and Juugo as one of them.

‘You two’ he said

‘Sasuke. You should have honored the brotherhood’ spoke Juugo

‘Forget it Juugo. He had to go play the part of a prissy prince with the rest of the Konoha do-gooders’ 

Sasuke didn’t say anything else. Instead he readied himself and got into a fighting stance and Suigetsu lunged forward with a swift kick aimed at his jaw.

Thus began an onslaught of kicks and punches being pulled in all directions. 

Suigetsu and Juugo had both ascended on Sasuke as he dodged, rolled and punched them square in the jaw. Their fight was rough and Suigetsu was used to playing dirty.

Juugo as silent as he was rampaged a lot, Sasuke felt that knowing those weaknesses left him at a distinct advantage, so he moved accordingly to get Juugo to go all out before   
striking. While he planned on delivering a final blow to Suigetsu before he pulled out his pocket knife.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the boys had their hands full with Orochimaru’s other guards. Kiba and Choji were fighting hand-to-hand while Lee was expertly defending and using his offense skills in Tai-chi. Skills he had learned while training with Gai-sensei at their local dojo.

Sakura meanwhile used her self-defense skills as she toppled off her opponent easily, only to be faced off against another. She threw a kick and blocked his attack with her arms while striking with her elbows. 

Sasuke couldn’t see Orochimaru. Had he escaped in the confusion?

‘We have to leave’ he shouted at Neji who was close by.

Fending off his attacker, Neji dialed the number of Konoha task force while keeping his location on and within minutes a number of cars came bursting in. 

Orochimaru, accompanied by Kabuto, who had escaped into their warehouse offices had tried to wipe out their shipping records however the task force had gotten to them before they could make a move and wipe out everything.

‘Don’t move’ they all shouted in various tones and range to confuse them. 

How pitiful thought Orochimaru as he was bound and handcuffed along with Kabuto.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were uncomfortable to say the least.

The task force had detained the group along with Orochimaru’s lackeys. Itachi had been livid. Even though he didn’t say anything, his terse tone had made Sasuke cringe internally as the Task force captain explained the situation. 

The group, despite seeking out the snake-like felon out, had not been convicted like the rest of the Sound group, mostly because they had had previous convictions.

Neji’s father Hizashi being a renowned lawyer had pleaded their case and gotten them out. Needless to say neither Jiraiya nor any of Sakura’s parents had been pleased with the sudden ordeal, however they had all reluctantly agreed that they were safe and that the Orochimaru terror episode was out of Konoha for good.

The snake-like man and Kabuto were put into solitary confinement under a severe and detailed security protocol. The group was assured that he would not be getting out any time soon.

Konoha’s liveliness had returned once more. 

With the threat of Orochimaru gone, the task force had raided the warehouse and destroyed all remnants of narcotics and smuggling activities. The warehouse was to be converted to a community center and rehab facility for many of Sound Academy students while a new reformatory program was to be inculcated in their curriculum so as to enable the students there to get their diploma.

With the school year drawing to a close, Sasuke and his friends found themselves cramming for finals and gearing up for graduation.

They had to finalize their applications too as the incident with Konoha had reached many places and certain exceptions were made during the ordeal.

Sasuke knew he had gone through many upheavals that year, so with his brother’s input and blessing, he decided to help his brother in his business but not without asking his brother to put a clause in their company’s mission statement; that they would give a certain percentage to different philanthropic causes, especially those relating to torn, displaced families and to facilities that care for children who undergo trauma.

When Itachi had asked where such a specific request had come from, he simply shrugged and told him the truth.

‘Sakura’

‘Ah, I see she’s helping you turn onto a new leaf’

Technically he was right, but Sasuke didn’t want to give his brother the satisfaction especially when he was giving him a knowing smile.

Now that there were no creepy men grasping onto him (ew), Sasuke had officially asked Sakura out to prom and on an actual date without Naruto there to disrupt it.

‘What brought this on?’ she had asked.

‘It was time’ he simply said.

Sakura had decided on Konoha University in the end. 

‘Kumo is good too, but I think I’ll have greater opportunities to grow here. Who knows, maybe I’ll do my residency somewhere else’ she shrugged.

It was that decision that had made him sign up for KU too, just for the heck of it. That and Itachi would need him close by just in case.

It wasn’t much, but Sasuke felt that he was at least coming to terms with his parents’ loss and Sakura and by extension Naruto, were both helping him through it,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm glad to finally update and wrap this up.  
> Thank you to everyone who read and appreciated this fic.  
> I'm still updating my other fics so stay tuned for more content soon.  
> X


End file.
